Breaking Twilight
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Harry has finally found a family to call his own. Now he, his sister, and the rest are all moving on to begin their own lives without guilt ad sorrow. The place they have found?...Forks Washington. Now, if only he didn' have such bad luck...or is it good?
1. Her name was Alex, never Bella

_The day seemed extremely cold. There had been a cold front lately in Surrey. Something which had confused and annoyed his family. Dudley was whining about freezing and whining about the bulky clothing Petunia forced on him. Aunt Petunia was mumbling about how her precious popkin was going to get sick thanks to this freakish weather. Then she would glare in his direction. Uncle Vernon was just growing redder and more prune as the days went on. _

_Once again he just wished he could escape far away. Oddly enough he had received a worn down almost threadbare jumper. It was only because it would be a hassle if he got sick. However, he wasn't about to complain. Even if it was useless against keeping the chill off, he at least at something to help keep his body heat in._

_Besides no matter how much he wished it, Harry just wasn't sure how he would go about in an unknown place. Sighing he tried to tame his wild black hair before giving up with a grunt. He pushed his broken glasses back up the slope of his nose and locked emerald eyes with his windows reflection. His family was going to the store, and had decided he could stay at the park while they were gone. The only reason being they knew no one else would be outside in this freakish weather. _

_Harry hated that word more then anything. Freakish. It seemed to be a constant in his life. And unlike most constant things he took no joy in hearing anything even similar to that word. Sometimes he really wished he was freakish, then maybe he could make them… _

_Harry sighed wincing as he reached up rubbing at his scar. He didn't like thinking mean thoughts like that. But sometimes it all got too much. Not that his family was bad to him per say. He had a roof over his head and he could eat…when not in trouble. And they did give him new hand me downs every year. It could be worse…. The fact that he got a headache whenever he thought of revenge helped him keep from doing it often. _

_Blinking away the slight pain Harry made his way to the door. _

"_We best not hear anything form Mrs. Figg about you causing any trouble, boy." Vernon demanded sternly as he stood beside the car. Dudley was already in the back seat, and Aunt Petunia was watching him in suspicion. _

"_I'll be good, sir." Harry answered dutifully. _

_Vernon humped getting into the car. "You best boy." He demanded before driving off. _

_Harry stood there for a moment watching the car leave. With a sigh he made his way toward the park nearest by. It wasn't run down, but it wasn't taken care of either. Mrs. Figg had promised to keep an eye on him. Harry wasn't sure how or why, but apparently Mrs. Figg would be nearby. Something about an old friend moving to Little Whining. It was on one of the streets similar to Private Drive, and closer to the park. Harry couldn't remember which one at the moment. _

_The park was cold and as his family planned empty. Harry simply allowed himself to bask in being alone. Usually even when he was alone the Dursley's weren't far behind. _

"_Isn't this place lonely…" Harry blinked in shock and jerked his head in the direction of the voice. _

"_Who are you?" He asked in confusion. He had never seen this girl, or really any before. Except for in school…_

_The girl looked at him with oddly blank, dark purple eyes that almost looked black. "The question isn't who am I. I am quite aware of who I be. The question that should be designated is who are you? Because you don't seem to be to sure of who you be. After all I know I am real, but you could be a mere dream. Or am I the dream and you have made up me." She replied in a series tone of voice. _

_Harry blinked at her in shock trying to understand what she meant. His mind ran in circles trying to understand. Blinking he gave the only answer he could. "I be Harry Potter." He said slowly but with confidence. Or as confident as he could be with a name he was only called in school ad public._

_The girl stared at him as if trying to understand something. Suddenly she grinned brightly revealing white and slightly sharp teeth, her canines looking more like fangs. "And I be Belladonna Black, though I much prefer the name Alex, my dear dream."_

_A dream she called me. It would seem that 'Alex' lived her life as if a mere dream she would wake from. Or perhaps it was a dream she were to escape from. She never explained it fully. All she had told me was that her dreams were her reality. Her dreams became real and showed her what would be. _

_I also learned that she was an empath. Extremely weak, and it only worked with touch. She couldn't read a person thoughts, but she could tell their feelings. This I learned whenever I tried to hide any bruises I got form Dudley. I also learned that she didn't like me getting hurt. _

_I suppose a bit of my hopes came true. I had someone who cared for me. Someone who looked after me and cared about me feelings and happiness. I had someone who would protect me and not hurt me. _

_I was happy…_

* * *

"Forks? They have a place… called forks? What is there a Spoons nearby? And a Knives down the 'highway'? Perhaps its connected to forest Napkin, near by lake Platter?" The sarcastic yet bored and uninterested voice asked.

The voice was a whispery monotone that was low and almost sounded male from the lack of pitch. The person this voice belonged to was a indeed female though. She was pale skinned to the point of being translucent, her veins could even be seen. She had short shaggy black hair with ice blue tips and streaks. Her bangs were at uneven lengths the longest being her chin and the shortest being at her eyes, they perfectly framed her face. She had a small cute face that still appears childlike, although still regal elegant. She had almond shaped eyes, thin arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, a small round chin, and plump petal pink lips. Her eyes were a very dark purple color that appeared black with gold flecks. However when light hit them right they appeared a more blood cinnamon color then dark amethyst. Her frame was smallish, but her body was very curved and muscular with a modest chest and curved hips. She was extremely beautiful, although there was still something very boyish about her.

The only one that held a candle to her appearance, was the boy sleeping with his head in her lap. Long black hair with red highlights and tips; surround a pale golden hued sweet shaped face. Plump red lips, almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, thin eyebrows, and soft facial features. His body like hers is small and curved. They both have the same small rounded shoulders, making one think they were siblings. Had his eyes been open you would see bright Emerald green eyes with gold streaks. His body was shapely but there was no way to confuse him for being female. There was something undeniably male about him. No one had ever mistaken him for being a girl. His body was lithe and his skin soft to the touch.

This boy's name is Harry(Ry) James Potter, soon to be Isidore Priam Evans. The female however is Belladonna(Alex) Druella Lestrange, soon to be Circe Artemis Evans.

"Oh come on Alex, it's not so bad. And while your parents are in St. Mungo's this is really the best place for you to take Ry." The exasperated yet commanding feminine voice declared as the other girl in the room placed her hands on curved hips. She had brown eyes, brown bushy hair, a lithe curved body, and a creamy complexion. She was beautiful, but in an unassuming modest way.

"And besides you know Isis and Ivy will go with you. Those two are never far, and Isis has promised that all will be well in this action. Arlon and I would join you now but we have to fix some things. I still have to find my parents and reverse their memory charms. I would feel guilty if I left them as they are. I know they will be furious, but they understood at the time what was happening." She said pausing for a moment to reign in her emotions. She cleared her throat and shook her head sending frizzy hair flying.

"And Arlon is still dealing with that horrible sister of his. I mean how dare she! Slipping our poor Ry love potions! Mixed with all the deaths that have happened we're lucky that we are able to get the seven of you out of here so soon. I'm surprised everything's going so smoothly to be truthful. And a bit paranoid. Nothing ever goes this smoothly for us…" She said with a shudder. Looking up she locked eyes with the girl.

"And it will be easy with you guys being able to play siblings so well. You two are already siblings in magic and blood. This will be good for both of you. Please Alex… I know you don't want to be anywhere near a bunch of people right now. Let alone so many muggle teenagers, but this is the best for all." She said with worried eyes, which quickly turned to anger.

"And I'm not saying that to sound like that bastard Dumbledore. I mean seriously expecting Ry to die by Voldemort's hand. And he honestly thought that Ry was a Horcrux? How deranged was that old fool? And to think I respected him so much! We are just lucky that you looked into Lily's family tree and found them to be Squibs. Finding that Ry was the second Heir defiantly helped a lot." She muttered turning away to the papers spread out on the table before her. It still boggled her mind that no one had realized Lily's bloodline. Then again they did treat Squibs horribly… Just another reason she wasn't fond of the Wizarding World. She had half a mind to leave it behind, however she would never leave her fiancé and his family. She sighed shaking her head.

"It was also a good thing that we were also able to help professor Snape escape that old fools plan. We were able to make sure that his plan never came to be. What with you taking him out, Alex. Voldemort never had the chance to even throw a hex at Ry. And no one ever expected it." She said giving a small giggle and smile. That scene had planned in her mind over and over in the weeks after the final Battle. She had been so scared that Ry was going to die. Seeing him standing before that mad man. Weak, bloodied, tired, and exhausted. Then to have Alex all of a sudden show up cuddling him. Everyone had been so shocked that most people don't even remember how Alex killed him. All they saw was her cooing over Harry as she held onto him. That and Bellatrix Lestrange cooing over both of them in turn, petting their hair and what not… She sighed before her expression turned serious again.

"No one will look for you there. You know how the Wizarding World is oblivious to Muggle ways. And with the charms that will be added, none could hope to find you the magical way. And the only ones that could guess how to find you would be a muggleborn or half-blood. And you know they will do anything to help Ry." She said with a fond look to the boy sleeping in her lap. She smiled shaking her head and turning back to the paper.

"Now can you please tell me the rest of our new names? I want to have everything ready for when you guys leave." She said grabbing her quill. 'If only I could thank Sirius for everything he did. If he had never heard Bellatrix and Narcissia out…' She thought her gaze turning sad.

* * *

**Her name…was Belladonna Druella Lestrange. She was the daughter of famous Death Eater's Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. Though that wasn't a widely known fact, at least…it hadn't used to be. After all Bella had given birth to her before her imprisonment to Azkaban. To Bellatrix her daughter was the only thing that she would willingly choose over Voldemort. And as such she was the only thing her mother hid from him. Keeping her safe was all her mother and father cared about. And although they were loyal to Voldemort and always thought he would win… **

**They never knew for sure and they weren't going to risk her future.**

**Seeing all the death and the families being torn apart she was hidden for her own protection. Until they knew she wouldn't be harmed, she would not step foot into the Wizarding World.**

**However, she was proud of her parents and of who she was. She was not a fan of Voldemort at all, but she held pride in the fact that her parents would do anything for what they believed in. Even if that was world domination, insane madmen, and acting like Hitler's personal army. **

**However, he found out about her. Somehow, someway… And decided she was to be his consort so he could claim an heir. It snapped her mother free from the insanity she had been reveling in since her escape. It was only then that she and Narcissia had decided enough was enough. Their children mattered more than any Half-Blood madman. **

**Waking up from her insanity did help her see things more clearly. Remembering words people had muttered, rumors of a boy named Tom Riddle. Led her to actually think over things, to actually look into the rumors. Rodolphus would always follow his wife, and even though Lucius was not happy with it he would rather not see his son suffer. **

**Belladonna did spend time with said madman before she could be rescued. After all she was taken when she was 16 during the school term. It was only by luck that her 18th birthday hadn't hit that he never touched her. After all she wouldn't have been able to produce and heir before her coming of age. That didn't mean she was unharmed. They also hadn't taken into account where she had been raised. A little town in Surrey called Little Whining. On a street nearby Private Drive. With a friend named Harry Potter. **

**Needless to say losing four faithful follows, a new recruit, and his soon to be consort at the same time was not a good thing for Voldemort. And having said consort protect and help her precious little brother kill him…had defiantly not been a part of the plan. Dumbledore was right when he said love was the strongest power, and the secret to Harry's 'power he knows not'. Though not in the way he had thought. **

**After all nothing is more dangerous than an older sister out for the blood of someone who dared harm her younger brother. And Belladonna proved to be just as powerful, loyal, and insane as her mother. Needless to say her singing a muggle song she had changed that went 'Bang, bang he hit the ground' as he fell just caused people to back away from the giggling girl that had the Boy-Who-Lived in her arms. And having Bellatrix Lestrange standing besides her cooing over how cute she was just made it worse. **

**Belladonna though not meeting them face to face did exchange letters with Hermione, Ron, and Luna. She had met Draco during her time with Voldemort. Although there was caution from everyone at learning just who she was, except Luna, they soon got over it and their family bonds grew stronger. **

**Ron was the big brother, the protector and Guardian of their family, the violent temper the one that would beat down anyone for even looking toward his siblings without a smile, and the mischievous adventurous prankster. **

**Draco was the middle brother, the mother hen that made sure his siblings were happy as can be, obsessively protective and possessive over his siblings, and their fashion guru who demanded that they always look perfect and cause others envy. **

**Hermione was the middle sister, the one who always had everything and was always prepared, who made sure they applied themselves and was strict about it, the one that comforted them when emotions were high. **

**Luna was the little sister that was their seer, she always knew what needed to be done, and her carefree happy go lucky attitude relaxed everyone, their personal sunbeam.**

**Harry was the little brother that was sweet and shy, that was mischievous and a Marauder, he was also their spitfire and hellcat when they were threatened, the one that they all wanted to protect**

**And Belladonna [Alex] was the eldest sister, the insane mother of their group cooing and cuddling them over the strangest things, the apathetic buffer to their grief and sadness, the emotionally dead and confused little girl that they just wanted to see smile and not an insane one. **

**And now that family was moving on… Her name was Belladonna Druella Lestrange and she hated being called Bella, for that was her mother's name not hers. She had always liked the name Alex though…**

* * *

Lucius couldn't help but tap the foot of his custom made loafers as he waited for their children to arrive. His perfect black suit gaining appreciative glances, and his long blonde hair pulled back in a tail. His equally stunning wife stood at his side. Hair golden brown and blonde hair pulled up in an elegant perfect bun and her clothing of silk design and cut to draw attention to her figure.

Sitting in the chair in his gothic like clothing was Severus Snape. 'Though I suppose my name is Thanos Severus Evans now.' He thought with a slight frown. A part of him couldn't believe he was doing this. Moving to forks with his 'Niece and nephew'. However, ever since he had almost died from Nagini's bite and showed his memories to Harry he found himself close to the boy. Not to mention Alex, then again they had 'bonded' during her captivity.

It would seem no one ever talked about his mother and having someone who did made P-Harry happy. And now he had to admit that the boy wasn't what he had thought…He just couldn't hate the boy anymore. While Bellatrix and her husband where indisposed he had agreed to play their guardian. And since Alex had done everything, including a blood ritual, Harry was her brother in all ways.

Sitting to his side were Draco and Luna. Luna wore her normal outfit with her mother's lucky skirt. Draco wore clothing similar to his father's his hair styled in a fashion that was slicked back and let loose. Both were attractive. Draco with his delicate regal features and tall slim frame. Luna with her dreamy eyes and innocent aura. They held the attention of every passing person, their guardians gaining it as well though not as obsessively as they. The only ones that held a candle to them were the two, two toned figures coming toward them.

Alex and Harry both stopped before them. Harry getting grabbed and cuddled by Narcissia while Luna and Alex started a conversation all of their own. They waited for their plane to arrive and take them to their new lives.

All the while Luna shared a sly grin with 'Alex' as she talked. "You know we truly will have a fun time in Forks. Don't worry so much." She muttered as their conversation came to an end.

Alex sighed, face still blank though her eyes flashed. "I know. But I don't want to give my precious Ry up. Or any of you…" She muttered in a childish voice. She shook her head when Luna opened her mouth. "No, I don't care if he'll be protected and taken care of. He's my Ry. Any they better be worth it…all of them If they do one thing wrong I am slicing them open and playing jump rope with their intestines while they watch with their fleeting life. I won't let anyone hurt _MY_ siblings…" She said as she pulled the fingernail polish from her pocket and fixed her multicolored nails.

* * *

Gold eyes blinked closed in an almost lazy fashion. Alice turned her head from where it rested on his shoulder to meet his gaze. She smiled happily. "Their finally coming…" She whispered reverently her hand wrapping around Jasper's lovingly.

Jasper looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before he allowed a small smile to appear. "Our trio will be complete?" He whispered as he messed with her spiky black hair.

Alice giggled. "Yes, and everyone will find their rightful mate." She said bubbly as she nuzzled his shoulder.

"We'll finally be completed." They said together.

Downstairs the rest of the family paused with frowns. They had heard the low voices but not enough to understand them. They all glanced at each other. Alice had been in an odd mood lately, and she didn't seem that interested in being Bella's best friend anymore. And Jasper had been in a daze for awhile. It reminded Carlisle of when they had first came. His eyes widened as he remembered one of the first things she had told him.

"_Jasper and I belong together, though we still have to wait for our beloved. So although we are mates, we are still waiting to feel the full bond. That's why we still feel empty and Jasper has such a problem with his control. Once our beloved joins us he'll be fine. Although he does reflect the others bloodlust with his empathy so tell the others to be careful okay." She giggled excitedly. _

Carlisle blinked and smiled slightly. "I see." He thought, carefully blocking his mind from Edward as Alice had taught him and averting his eyes from the others. It wasn't his secret to tell.

**A Week Later**

"Malia Luna Black, Age 15. Eneas Draconis Black, Age 16. Isidore Priam Evans, Age 16. Circe Artemis Evans, Age 18. Balthazar Ronald Evans, Age 16. And Ileana Hermione Black, Age 17. Those are the correct names right?" She asked nervously receiving a slow blink of dark eyes and slight nod. She looked back down at the folders on her desk that she was imputing in the computer.

"Although Miss. Ileana and Mr. Balthazar will be joining us in a number of weeks due to… 'family issues'? But you can't be completely sure when they'll arrive…" The secretary asked as she glanced up at the inhuman girl before her.

There was no way she could be human. Even Rosaline Hale didn't hold a candle to her. But that was mainly because where Rosaline was a cold, stoic, and golden beauty. Something godlike and golden beauty. Light. This girl however, had a dangerous, seductive, and dark beauty. Something demon like a silver beauty at best. Dark…

She shuddered. 'This girl is a real predator…' She thought in slight hysteria mixed with attraction.

"Yes. They would have come and joined with us now… but you see Balthazar and Ileana are…engaged… to one another, and are joining our families through a contract. They are currently dealing with some things with their engagement. However I and the others shall be joining the curriculum tomorrow." The monotone whisper like voice stated.

The secretary couldn't help but gulp and nod. She had a feeling no one would be able to deny this girl anything. She couldn't help but wonder how the others would be. Would they be like this girl? Beautiful yet dangerous. …Deadly…

"Seeing as I have forewarned you, I will expect our schedules made up and sent to our estate by high morning tomorrow before school. It will be…bothersome enough with all the changes. We wish to turn straight to our education upon arriving. And already having possession of our time tables will help in that endeavor." She stated blankly.

She nodded shakily. "Of course Miss. Evans. They shall be mailed to your address as soon as I am finished." She said swiftly.

The girl smiled. "Good." She replied.

A shudder ran down the secretary's back. The girl nodded and turned leaving the office. As she walked however she caught something in the corner of her eye. Turning her head slightly her eyes locked with gold. She blinked, her eyes taking in the other girls appearance. With a slight tilt of her head she turned her attention forward once more as she walked to the taxi that was waiting for her on the main street.

* * *

**I'm not sure who is going to be with who. Someone will be with Japer and Alice. Someone will be with Jacob. Someone will be with another of Tribe, either Leah or Paul. I think it will be Leah. I'm not sure about Edward or Bella. I'm not too happy with them right now. Edward is annoying me and too obsessive and stalkerish. Bella is foolish and just plain annoying at times. I do like them and their romance I guess... But their Characters have been annoying me. If Edward had pulled a stunt like that on anyone I knew, they would have kicked him in the balls and said to go find a another girl to be his damsel. And if anyone I knew was with Bella they would told her to go find someone else to do her or give her the immortality that she craves so badly. So yea... I'm not too happy with them right now. **


	2. Welcome to Forks, School Enrollment

"_I know that's you, Sirius! Stop this nonsense and just answer me!" The usually prim and popper woman known as Narcissia Malfoy almost choked out. Her fists were clenched and arms shaking lightly. Her skin was pale, and her eyes desperate as she stared into the ice grey eyes she knew so well, too well. _

_The large grim merely tilted its head again, although this time it's tongue returned back to its mouth. It continued to stare at the woman before him. She was tense her body shaking with tension and he knew if she were a weaker woman she would be on her knees. A sigh seemed to drift from the Grim as he stared at her with serious eyes. _

"_What do you want Cissy?" He asked softly once the shift finished. He had always been a sucker when it came to his cousins in pain. He never could stand to see it. Even now. _

"_You know what I want!" She snapped, seeming to get a small amount of control over herself once more. Taking a deep breath she tries to calm her trembling. "Is its true… Is he..?" She can't bare to finish the sentence. In her mind all she can see are them. Her beloved husband and her precious son. Her only son. _

_Sirius regards her with a blank expression. "Harry wouldn't lie… and Snape's mark is back. Yes…Cissy." He mutters. He almost winces at the expression and noise she makes. _

_Narcissia almost falls, and quickly grabs onto the wall as her arm wraps around her stomach. Her mind is mixed with joy and fear. Happiness and pain. Her dear sister…she could finally be free again! But her son, her precious little dragon…_

_She closed her eyes tightly. A painful whimper escaped her throat. She knew what her Lord was like. She knew the pain and suffering he brought to families even that of his Followers. He didn't believe in loyalty and happiness. He enjoyed tearing families apart…_

_It was why her dear sister had hidden her own child. Hidden her away from the master she loved above all others. It was also the reason Sirius had helped. Helped hide her, helped make sure no one ever found out. She knew it was also the only reason Sirius had decided to answer her instead of continuing to ignore her. _

_Sirius sighed roughly at the sight. Walking over he pulled the panicking woman into a slightly stiff hug. Her hands came up to clench at his worn out coat. _

_They stood there for a few moments. Narcissia allowed her mind to drift back to days when their family was still whole. Uncorrupt and foolishly innocent. And Sirius allowed himself to remember that he had more then just Harry to look after and protect. Even if his Godson would always come first._

_

* * *

_

"The only question is do we want a house in Forks, or Port Angeles?" Alex questioned as she sat with Lucius and Severus. Her eyes focused yet distant at the same time. The emotions expressed hollow and empty.

The private plane was still enroute to their destination. Harry was curled up in Draco's lap his head resting on Luna's shoulder as she played with his hair. Narcissia was flipping through a magical magazine and tapping the furniture and clothing she wanted. While Alex and the men were trying to decide which of the houses, that had been pre-approved, they were to purchase. Not that money was a problem. What with the Malfoy, Black, Snape, Lestrange, and Potter Fortunes they were easily set to buy a house in every single city of the world.

Alex leaned over the pictures again with a frown. "I know Narcissia, Ivy, Arlon, and Lucius would like an upscale place that they can show off to the rest of in the city. Not to mention you like the city life so you can show them how much better you are then them… And you shop-a-holics need your daily dose. However, I, Ry, Iris, Mione, and Severus would like a quieter place like you would get in Forks." She muttered tapping her chin.

Her eyes darted every now and then back and forth from the pictures to the three on the couch.

"Mother and father wouldn't really care… I think a place hidden form sight would be better for mother. Hmmm." She mumbled looking over them. A moment later her eyes shift away toward the window again. Nothing ever seemed to keep her attention any longer. Everything was just…useless.

Severus was looking over them with a small frown also, while Lucius was scoffing at the houses that didn't meet his high taste.

"And what has Miss Luna said about all this?" He questioned as he sneered at the pictures that had been pushed to the side.

Severus sighed holding his head while Alex closed her eyes and took a breath. "Well. She's given her okay for all the posh, expensive, and high classed homes. Any of the others would cause problems with our family." She said giving him a dry look complete with twitching eyebrow. He was one of the causes for these problems.

Lucius merely arched a brow. "I do swear you and Severus are truly related at times." He stated with a bored tone as he vanished those pictures that did not fit the ones Luna had okayed.

Alex glared at him when the lights on the plane flickered the plane giving a single jerk, and he gave her a slightly sheepish expression before it smoothed out.

Severus shook his head at the sight leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "We could always get both." He said gaining Lucius, Alex, and Narcissia's attention. "True enough there will be times some of us won't want to leave the city, while others won't want to sit a foot in it. So we buy one in each place. That way we have a place to stay in either. Although since Forks High is the school the children will be going to at least half the day, Forks will be our main residence. The one in the city can be like a vacation house or something." He said waving his hand.

Narcissia's eyes brightened as she started going over the catalog again.

Lucius paused and nodded. A smug smirk crossing his face as his attention went back to picking each flaw out in the houses available.

Alex sighed and dropped her head on the table she was kneeling beside. Her posture slumped and unmoving, but not at all relaxed or peaceful.

Severus could understand her, the headache he had with fighting over what was acceptable or not was still throbbing. He reached up rubbing his temples as they allowed Narcissia and Lucius to chose.

Not to mention the fact that Hermione, Harry, and Alex all had a problem with very expensive things…

**Elsewhere**

"I don't think I understand." The principal said as he frowned at the girl before him.

He had to admit something about her scared him. There was inner strength that seemed to pour form her. And she had such a powerful presence. Not to mention the fact that she and the rest of her family were Lords and Lady's in England. The Black family was a very old name. A name that came from Royalty very close to the Queen. And there were rumors that the Evans came from the Queen herself. Although, truthfully most doubted that, there was the possibility of the Evans being related to the Royal family at the least.

However, the Evans family had said to have been lost a few decades ago. Having so many of them come to his school was big. Enough to be called History in the future. But this…almost seemed like special treatment. And he was a believer in equality. That was why allowed the Cullen's so many trips. What with the hassle the students gave their children he could understand their need to leave. And they were always top of their class, so it was never a problem.

The girl sighed, reaching a hand to her forehead. "Look, it's not special treatment or whatever you are thinking. Though we are… wealthy… my family and I have been raised to earn our keep, so to say. And our families have several companies. Ileana is a member of a very important research facility. Balthazar is currently in training to be a member of the Black Ops, and a member of our majesties Royal Guard… Not to mention their engagement has clouded their minds and judgment quite a bit…" She mumbled lowly almost trailing off. She shook her head locking eyes with him once more.

Malia is a dangerous animals and beasts specialist. She is called out to other countries all the time. Eneas is currently Heir to the Black Family, thus he has special training and family occasions he cannot miss. Not to mention his father is a current knight to the Queen. Eneas and his mother are also opening their own fashion company within a few months time. They already have requests. And quite a few of us will be working for that company part time, until they achieve a staff they trust. I'll tell you who when it's up and running." She said slicking her wrist in a dismissive motion.

"My uncle Thanos is a very famous chemist and a world renowned 'Potion's' maker. He is the owner of that new medical and pharmaceutical company Snake's Lily. And while he will not be enrolling in you're school for obvious reasons… I think it would be best to include him as I'm doing with Mr. and Mrs. Black. Isidore is in training to be a specialty healer at the moment. My brother is quite a prodigy and sometimes doctors ask his opinion. And while he doesn't act on it, he was knighted not that long ago. Thus he usually goes with Mr. Black when he is called on by the Queen." She said tapping her chin in thought for a moment.

"And my parents are currently in the hospital due to an accident during the terrorist attacks that had happened. I am constantly being called there for paper work, tests, and operations. Not to mention I have a job of my own." The girl paused for a moment, her face tired and a bit annoyed.

"And I have already graduated a high school, just so you're completely informed. I am only here to gain a few needed credits. That is in my record, when you get the time to go through them. Ileana like myself has already graduated, however she likes to learn everything and your school has a few classes her old did not. And she needs as many as she can get for the collage she is joining. It is a collage that links directly to her research facility, so failure is not an option. …As I already told you, she and Balthazar are getting married this year. So they will need time off for that, and weddings are a thing your school already allows. It was in your rule book so it should be fine." She said pausing for a moment to think.

"Isidore has already been accepted into a private hospital firm for specialists like he. He is only here to pass a few classes he needs to have completed in High school. Isidore, Ileana, and myself will only be in for those needed classes. We aren't required to go the whole school day. After all we are only part time students, as we registered. Although we might join the others for lunch, or take them to that diner down the street. And so it doesn't 'seem' like special treatment, we shall try and finish full days every now and then." She said frowning lightly.

"Balthazar, Eneas, and Malia will be full time students. Except for when they 'need' to be excused. And my family has agreed to try and keep them in class as long as they can without interruptions. And any work they miss will be made up." She stated calmly.

The principal sat there overwhelmed. He should have known they had duties. They were already adults in the British Government after all. But in Washington, in most of America actually, it was illegal to have a minor not in school. Circe was the only one that could have skipped school because of her age, but she hadn't. Instead she had agreed to enroll along with her siblings to keep it fair. He thought it would be less of a hassle to just let them all skip. However, the law was the law. And they were too young to avoid coming. And besides, part times students had happened before. They just had been Circe's age or older, not younger.

He sighed after a moment. They all had legal excuses. He even had the paperwork from their employers, or members of the Royal Family. There was nothing he could do except be grateful that they had chosen his school. That or bang his head on the desk. Which he would most likely do once she left. Vincent sighed and smiled at the girl.

"I understand. The teachers shall be made aware. Return in a week and I shall have your schedules ready for you to gather. Though my secretary might put it off for the last minute, so do return before you start school. I wish you and your family well and hope you're parents are fine and get better. It was still a shock to hear about how destroyed Britain was form those attacks. We had wanted to help, but your government had refused. Terrible, terrible thing." He mumbled.

The girl nodded solemnly and bowed her head. "Thank you for understanding Principal Highwind." She said turning and leaving the room. She blinked as a stone in her pocket heated up. She paused and pulled out a notepad. Looking over the information she nodded.

**Night**

Alex ran her fingers though Harry's hair as she hummed slightly. Narcissia and Draco had gone to the house in Port Angeles to check everything out and make sure the furniture arrived. They would go back later this week to fix it up. Severus had gone to set up their lessons with the Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards set up. Luna, Lucius, Harry, and herself were going to their main house to get everything organized.

They had rented a car until their own arrived. Truthfully, Alex wasn't fond of the machines. Sure she grew up in the Muggle world, but they made her feel sick. Hermione had said something about them being too slow for her system. Apparently adrenalin and speed were what her body craved. Cars normally went too slow for her, leaving her nauseous.

With how late it was, they would most likely just fix up the bedrooms and leave the rest for the morning. Alex paused in her humming as she blinked out the window. For some reason she had suddenly smelled wolves…

She frowned slightly tilting her head as she resumed her humming. Seemed she would have to check everything out while they were here…

**A Week Later**

Both houses were up and perfect.

Hermione and Ronald had contacted them and told them what was going on in Britain. Alex had decided to give all members of the family nicknames, seeing as she didn't use her birth name. Hermione was simply dubbed Mione. While Ronald was Arlon.

They had all fit in perfectly.

Narcissia had already bought her new shop and was already thinking of ways to separate the muggle and wizard clients. She had decided to make all of her clothing buyable for both kinds. There were quite a few muggle clothing she found herself fond of. Her nickname was as usual, Cissy.

Lucius had already made his influence well known. Giving a donation to the Hospital, Orphanage, and to a few small shops around Forks and Port Angeles he had made quite the name for himself. He was also on good terms with the Forks Police. He already had a relationship with the Chief Charlie Swan. Alex was fond of calling him Lucy.

Severus was already on call by the Hospital for his miracle cures. Though he didn't give them anything other then headache potions and things for colds he was always busy. Which was something he honestly preferred. Luckily he didn't have much of a problem being called Verus or Sev.

Draco, who had been nicknamed Ivy by Alex, was already the dream of the girls from both the city and town. He was the perfect image of bad boy with Sirius's fixed motorcycle. Harry had admitted that he wasn't fond of motorcycles but couldn't get rid of it because of whose it had been. Draco had stepped in with a grin saying he would take it. They found out that he had always wanted one, but Lucius had refused to buy or let himself buy one. The bike was still back but with green and silver chrome. Needless to say everyone knew about the family that had moved in without notice.

Luna, better known as Iris, had found herself quite content with an Indian Reservation that was nearby. She had always been one for folklore, and nature. Turns out she fit right in perfectly. Those there had accepted her oddness, and a lot of them found it amusing and refreshing. As she would say, _"They are ever so interesting without shedding their skin. I wonder how interesting their phasing will be?"_ Luna had started talking more realistically, then her odd cryptic nonsense ways. Especially after learning that only Alex, Hermione, and Harry were the ones that could understand her. Even when she explained it to the others they were still left confused. She also spent much of her time in the forests. _"The Nargals want me to see which is the Malignant's favorite. After all it would be rude to not present them with their favorite." _

Harry, or Ry as Alex had dubbed him, never left the house. He was still getting his mind back to the correct order. He was still too sensitive and affected. But he had gotten back to normal within the week that he had been there. The last few days had him exchanging insults with both Severus and Lucius. Being dragged around Port Angeles with Narcissia for clothing. He was the only one she wanted to dress up as a doll; everyone else had already gone through with it. Except Alex, though that was because Bella would be doing that. Arguing with Draco and pranking him. Talking to Luna and helping her sneak in stray animals they found. The only one he didn't bother was Alex. Though he still snuck in her room at night to sleep with her. Harry was back to normal but the nightmares and insomnia hadn't left.

Alex was always holed up in the house, almost never leaving her room. She never left once. Though that wasn't surprising. Despite her love for rain she was not fond of sun light. Her entire wardrobe had been changed so none of her skin ever showed. She was always talking to herself the few times she was seen. They would have worried if it wasn't for the fact that she was the one making sure everything with their move went perfectly.

She was also the one warding both houses, and talking to all of their bank managers. They also knew she was talking to her 'boss' and was trying to find away to create an unbreakable mask. Alex didn't do bright and happy. And she hated to be around people. She was creating a spell to make her not be able to react like she normally would at work. She could destroy things when she got home. She had also been the one to originally met with the Chief of Police. Alex wasn't fond of authority figures. No one was bothering her now.

And now it was mere hours before school.

Luna was currently brushing her hair, several pieces were braided, her bangs curled to frame her face, the bottom half of her hair was pulled into a tail braids excluded, while the top of her hair was pulled into a messy bun held by a pencil. Her long silk rainbow colored skirt twirling around her as she walked revealing her ankle high 'old fashioned' boots. She wore a silver vest that had a ribbon that held it closed under her chest, a bright orange poet shirt on under that. She wore a necklace made of grey large beads, similar to a Buddhist's prayer beads. Her earrings were in the shape of little vials and it had a red sparkly powder within. The necklace and earrings aside, she made the outfit look oddly attractive with her silver hair and dreamy silver blue eyes.

Draco was trying to decide what hair style to go with, as he stood in front of the living room mirror with a frown. He was wearing the custom black suit he had taken to wearing. Black silk shirt under a black expensive jacket, and form fitting black slacks. Dark Green Dragon hide boots that the bottoms of his pants were tucked into. He wore a silver chain around his neck. An expensive black and silver watch on his right wrist, the watch facing down. Emerald green studs in his ears glinting in the light when he moved. He was messing with his hair every few seconds. He wasn't fond of slicking it back anymore, and it was too long to just leave it lay. He turned his head every few seconds, going through different hair styles that his mother had taught him. Eventually he settled for the back being left along and the front slicked back on the left, the right was brushed sideways.

Narcissia was standing at his side nodding in approval finally. Lucius was sitting in his wing backed chair, coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. Severus was going through some papers, and had a brief case with his potions at his side. He had been called to the hospital due to an outbreak of the cold and stomach flu.

Harry was sitting on the arm of the couch shuffling through a deck of cards. Not just any deck of cards though, a pair of cards from Fred and George. They were the newest item from the shop. They looked like normal muggle cards, only they acted as tarot cards. The one you picked would have something specific happen to you.

If you gained a Red Queen, something romantic would happen to you. If you picked a Jack a prank would be pulled. So on and so forth. They had wanted Harry to see if they would work on Muggles as well.

Black and red hair was pulled back in a lose braid. His bangs framed his face softly and complementing his pale honey toned flawless skin, bringing attention to his shinning bright eyes. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, with a short sleeved black shirt resting over. He wore a dark green thick jacket, which was zipped up half way. He had on baggy black jeans and well worn trainers. A simple black silk collar lay around his neck.

Alex was lying on the couch. Arms behind her head and legs crossed. She wore a pair of large wide legged black pants; lavender writing ran the length of them at odd spots, Purple plaid belts belted around the knees. She wore a short skirt on over them, that was half solid black half purple plaid. Black combat boots covered her feet. She wore a tight black long sleeved shirt, with a sleeveless purple shirt on over that. The purple shirt had styled rips and tears in it, it was sliced across the front and back like an animal would and sewn back together every few odd inches. The shirt had a picture of a black furred fox with glowing purple eyes and red tipped ears, paws, and tail. Around her neck was a thin silver chain tight as a chocker, with a silver locket that lay in the hollow of her throat. Her hair was flipped in the back, her bangs falling around her face in a choppy manner. Her eyes were currently closed as she waited to leave.

She blinked suddenly and opened her eyes when she felt the stone heat up in her pocket once more. A knock on the door in a pattern was heard. She nodded to Harry and they stood making their way to the door.

Standing there was another Alex. The only difference was that she was wearing an outfit that Alex would have worn if she didn't fear the sun coming out. It was a shirt with long flowing sleeves, which left her shoulders bare. The shirt portion was tight and reached her hips. She wore a pair of shorts that reached her thighs, and a pair of warmers that started above her knees and covered her platform boots. She reached out handing Alex the schedules for school.

Alex smiled and reached out petting the other Alex on the head. A flash of light and a small black fox sat where the other Alex had been standing. The tips of its tail, ears, and paws was purple and it eyes were gold. Alex bent down and picked it up, running her fingers through its fur.

"You're such a good familiar, Hekate." She said running her hand over the crimson leather color that a certain stone hung from. Her personal information carved into it.

* * *

**Pairing poll:**

**Harry/Alice**

**Jasper/Harry/Alice 2**

**Paul/Harry**


	3. Classes, Introductions, and Vampires

_Narcissia bit her lip. There were times that she wondered if Bella even remembered her little girl. Looking down she allowed a small sob to escape her throat. Her sister, her beloved sister was free. However, her beloved sister…was no longer her sister. A mere shell of her former self. She saw no spark of affection in Bellatrix's eyes. Only insanity and malice…bloodlust._

_If she were a weaker woman she would be saddened by the sight. Her beloved sister that had always looked after her and made sure she had reason to smile. Her sister who had always made her feel beautiful even when she feared she was no longer. Bellatrix had always been her support. Bellatrix was there when Andromeda chose that MudBlood over her own family. Bellatrix had kept her mind off of the betrayal and the pain of her older sister abandoning her._

_Family…_

_Narcissia clenched her hands in her lap._

_Since that day, family had been everything to her. Seeing her sister willingly leaving her, even for something as wonderful as love. It was the reason Bellatrix had distracted her. She had wanted Andromeda back. Wanted to forgive her and say never mind blood purity, even if it was what she believed in so deeply in. Bellatrix was what kept from turning her back on and giving up her beliefs…_

_It was why she wanted to protect her Dragon. Her husband worshiped Lord Voldemort. And while she was never his Follower she believed in his cause… Or at least she had. She was beginning to wonder if this was worth keeping their blood pure._

_Was it worth never being able to see her dear sister? Was it worth never getting to meet her niece, never getting to coo over her while she was a baby. Never letting Draco have a cousin he could have played with when lonely… Was it worth her beloved sister giving up her daughter? The one thing Bellatrix had wanted since she was a child. Her precious little princess…._

_Was it worth Sirius hating them? Never getting to be around the funny and courageous cousin who would do anything for family. Was it worth never getting to meet or hear about his friends, unless her husband was fighting them? Was it truly worth…always living in fear that he husband would displease the monster and get punished. Was it worth chancing her son?_

_She had no one she could go to. She knew…knew Severus was loyal only to himself. She couldn't put him in more chance of danger by going to him with her worries. He loved Draco as a godfather should. He would help her, but he already walked the line with the love he still carried for Lily Potter, no Lily Evans._

_She had hoped Bellatrix would be there. Like she had always been before. However, she knew the moments her sister was released. There was nothing of her kind, caring, and protective sister left. And even though he had answered her, Sirius would never help her. Not unless she could convince Draco to turn his back on what he had grown up being told… She knows that if he was scared enough, if he saw the truth he would listen to her and run. Buts he never wanted him to see that truth. It would mean he was involved…that he was in danger…_

_Narcissia was all alone in her worries and fears._

* * *

The roar of a motorcycle followed by the low purr of a car filled the parking lot of Forks High. The motorcycle looked like a custom make, it didn't have the shape of any that had been seen before. It looked like a combination of a Harley and a street bike. It was black with Emerald Green, and silver chrome and finishing.

The car was a Citroen C3 Picasso, which was colored the normal light blue trimmed in dark blue. They pulled in even though there was absolutely no one around, except for the teacher's cars.

Draco pulled in and paused for a moment looking around before he turned his bike off. Huffing her pulled his helmet off, making sure his hair was still perfect in the mirror, and turned to glare at the car.

"There's no one even here." He growled moving off the motorcycle and holding his helmet under his arm.

Alex rolled her eyes as she stepped from the car, watching to make sure that Harry and Luna got out alright. Not that she would ever admit it, but watching Draco drive like that and more importantly 'alone' had made her a complete mess.

She wouldn't have been able to help him if she had gotten hurt. She knew it was more a sense possession and possessiveness then real care, but it was something she had gained from her mother. Along with the art of having a clear mind by not thinking from her father. It wasn't that she was slow or empty headed. She just didn't have to think was all. She knew what she wanted and felt. There was no need to actually think about something unless it was an actual problem that needed a solution.

"I know you love having everyone's eyes on you Ivy; however the rest of us are rather annoyed with the constant staring and gossip. That of which we would have gained, had we gotten to school on time along with the rest of the student body. We are new, and have expensive tastes. No doubt we already have rumors going on about us. How many girls have you already had one night stands with? They will all find out here. Not to mention the guys you've probably played with…" She said with slight exasperation.

"Iris has already proven to be on good terms with the tribe and your father has already shown his Lord status. Verus is already known as the miracle man, and most of the men here wish for an affair with your mother. Not that I can really blame them... Harry has been seen dragged around by your mother and pampered, so they will think he's either her lover her precious baby. And I already have gained the title of the cute Japanese Lolita Goth that they think is a lesbian because she always turned the guys down…" She said finishing with a slight scowl.

"This way, we can accomplish things without foolish muggle teenagers bothering us. The teacher's need to become fond of us so we never get in trouble or arise suspicion. They are already uncertain of us because of our class schedules. And with them on our side there is nothing those children can do to harm or rather bother us." She said glancing over her multi colored nails.

The colors switching between bolt blue and bitter sweet. 'Hmmm, perhaps I should put red on my nail tips again, such bloody looking claws they make.' She tilted her head examining them and waved her hand. She smiled slightly at the now blood dipped appearance.

She glanced in the car's mirror, and tilted her head once more. Dark purple surround her eyes, and crimson eyeliner colored her bottom lids coming together cat like. Purple lip gloss shimmered from her lips as she gave a 'cheery' smile. She hated lip stick, it felt weird, so she used lip gloss that looked thick like lip stick. She briefly wondered if she should get any other piercings other than her ears. Which little daggers hung from with blood red stones. The ones Harry was currently playing with.

Luna played with her bangs for a moment before nodding. "Alex is right, before school and between classes are the times we would be bothered. And I would rather not deal with them right now. So as long as we give no one a chance we should be fine. I really like being viewed as a normal nobody instead of Loony Luna." She muttered pouting. A smile appeared when Alex reached over petting her hair.

Alex nodded. "And although Ry is fine now, I don't want anything upsetting him. And you know his temper; I would rather finish the first school day without him biting someone's head off." She said.

Harry pouted crossing his arms with a huff. Luna giggled slightly and Draco laughed, while Alex wrapped him in a hug. Harry smiled snuggling down in her hold and purred slightly.

Alex looked at him fondly. "My sweet little tiger." She cooed, kissing his forehead. A smirk came to her face at seeing nothing but soft skin there.

Harry giggled slightly. "My protective Fox. Now all we need is our brave lion and caring hawk. We already have our beautiful dragon and cute nymph." He muttered.

Luna giggled slightly again, holding her hands behind her back and rocking on her feet. "Don't forget our sweet cub, uncle wolf, aunt cat, Father Basilisk, Mother Veela, Uncle Thestral, Daddy Cerberus, and Mommy Siren." She said calmly.

**[I'll give a reward if someone can tell me who is who correctly…. First one though.]**

Draco sighed holding a hand up to his head. "Alright, alright. You three really will cause me to become just as insane as you. Let's go. This could also work as a shock for those pathetic Muggles." He said turning and stalking off to the school.

Luna, Harry, and Alex all smirked as they looked at one another. They shook their heads and followed after.

* * *

'I wish Arlon was here… He would be able to make this less mind numbing…Why oh why did Alex have to be a senior? It's not fair…' He thought glancing to the side.

Draco was already asleep on his desk, book propped up as if he was reading it.

Harry sighed. 'It's just not fair. Isis is a freshman. So she's not here to entertain me either…' He thought as he crossed his arms.

Pouting he slid down in his seat as the teacher continued to speak. Muggle School was just as boring as he remembered. If it wasn't for those potions and information spell that brought them up to where they were, it probably would have actually been interesting trying to keeping up. The only ones that hadn't used it were Alex and Hermione.

Then again Hermione always kept up with her grades outside of Hogwarts. And Alex was a genius…although completely insane. And no one could really understand her theories and ideas…she always said she knew how Einstein had felt.

Harry sighed again looking out the window to the gloomy weather. They had gotten here early and used it their advantage. Alex had told the staff that they came to find their classes so they wouldn't get lost. That and it was a tradition to leave with their 'Guardians', so they always left way before school started.

The teachers had easily been charmed by Alex's silver tongue. Thus they had been invited into the teacher's lounge until 7:15, which was when the teachers started fixing their rooms and breakfast began. It was a wonder Old Voldy hadn't killed her when she was fighting him on the whole consort thing. Or at least let her go. Alex could talk her way out of or into anything.

The teachers now adored her, they found Harry the cutest thing here, Luna was such an uplifting person that she could brighten anyone's day, and Draco was the Sauvé charmer who must surly break hearts everywhere he goes. Needless to say Alex's plan had worked… The teachers now thought of them as the apples of their eye…

Draco suddenly twitched in his sleep before grinning. "That's right, worship the all mighty little Drake…You naughty girl." He muttered lowly.

Harry's face turned crimson and he slid down further covering his face with his hands. He did not want to know that about his big brother. It wasn't that it embarrassed him, he just didn't want those mental images… A few more quiet groans reached his ears and he almost placed his hands over them.

He suddenly sat up and grinned. If there was one thing Alex took pride in protecting it was his 'Virgin' ears and mind. What would she do when he told about what he was hearing Draco do during class? He chuckled lowly under his breath, smiling happily at the teacher as she looked at him.

She smiled back at him and pat him on the head when she passed by. She clucked her tongue at Draco and shook her head before moving on.

In a freshman class Luna started laughing happily, causing her teacher to shake his head in fond amusement.

Alex sat up straight at her desk and blinked with a frown. 'I suddenly have an urge to beat Ivy up again….' She thought as her eyebrow twitched. 'And I mean torture him…' Her hands clenched tightly nails digging into her palms. She only remembered to stop before any blood was spilled.

A certain Honey blonde haired male blinked as he watched her with a confused yet amused expression.

* * *

Luna hummed happily as she made her way toward the lunch room. She would giggle every now and then causing people to look at her oddly. Her actions too much like a small dark haired girl for them to ignore.

She made her way to the room and paused looking it over. Spotting a table for four she made her way over and dropped her book bag on the ground. Nodding, she opened her bag bringing out the notebook that she had been writing in since they moved here. She couldn't wait to find out the Malignant's habits around mundanes. It was so fascinating. Too bad that the new shifters hadn't felt their skin pull just yet; she hoped she could see one rip free from their shell.

Draco walked over with his ever present arrogant gait. A yawn came from his lips, causing the females watching giggle. He gave them a saucy grin and wink, causing the giggles to escalate. Smirking still, Draco dropped his bag on the floor as he took the seat by Luna. His helmet was sit on the floor, and he propped his head in his palm.

"I can only say I'm glad we started school on a Friday. I'm not coming back without something to entertain me during class. All I've heard all day is talk about some chick dating some Edward Cullen." Draco muttered in annoyance.

Opening his bag he pulled out his thermos and the elegant containers that held the meal his mother had made.

Luna noticed the group at the isolated table pause for a moment. Her eyes shifted for a moment to the table beside them were a bronze haired male and brown haired girl sat.

The male seemed to have frozen although he continued his talk with the girl.

"I mean, seriously. Do they have nothing better to do then rag on some bird and…what was it, 'god like yet jerkish Adonis.'" He sneered out in a female pitched tone.

Someone at the table chocked back a snort, the pixie giggled, the honey haired boy grinned slightly at the bronze haired male who seemed frozen, and the blonde female had an uninterested look though she had seen the amusement sent at the Bronze's direction.

"I hadn't realized that this backwater place would be filled with nothing more than gossiping chits. I thought I had heard enough of this nonsense at our old school. But now, it seems the student body is more concerned about what others think and ruining lives. This is one of the times I find myself disgusted with being a human." He said lifting the lid off.

Luna caught them pausing once more at the table. The blonde female actually looked thoughtful before the look vanished. The tall dark haired guy and pixie were still grinning.

Luna's attention was grabbed by the two walking toward her. Harry and Alex were her beloved siblings, but even she admired the picture they made. Harry was curled up to her side, with her arm holding him close, her fingers playing with his bangs. Harry was giggling every now and then so he was either communicating with Alex, Hedwig, or Hekate.

Their blood ritual had opened the link. And since Alex didn't actually think thoughts, she already had a separate part of her mind sealed off for Hekate. Adding Hedwig had been easy, and her connection to Harry took up more of the space.

Snape had been amused to find her mind blank normally, unless she was listening to music. She was always repeating the words in her head he said. That or she actually did think of something. And he found that her links to the other three were completely silent. They had a theory that beside the natural talent from her father, that it was a defense mechanism of being a Cupid.

Alex looked like she was trying to figure out if she wanted to be pissed off or annoyed. The rumors were already in circles about their 'relationship'. Luna found it amusing that people thought they were in an illegal brother sister affair. But with how doting and affectionate they were with each other it wasn't much of a shock.

Harry smiled as he took his seat by Draco while Alex completed the circle sitting between Luna and Harry. Alex grabbed both of their bags before sitting them on the floor and opening them. She handed Luna her bento box, while giving Harry his, and keeping her own.

Harry had a normal English meal inside his, he just liked the boxes. It was one thing he missed most from England.

Luna had some new exotic dishes she wanted to try. She was the open minded dare devil when it came to food.

While Alex had a simple mix of Japanese and Chinese. She had become addicted to the muggle versions of their food. Sneaking the recipes from some restaurants and take outs had been interesting.

Alex broke her chopsticks with a sigh. "It has been decided. I am not returning to this boxed prison unless I buy one of those I Pod's." She muttered boredly. She paused mid bite and blinked looking up. "Oh yea."

Standing up she jerked Draco up and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

_**SMACK**_

Draco jerked almost falling over from the force only being held up by her fisting his shirt, while the lunchroom went silent. Leaning in she glared out the window as she spoke to him.

"If I ever find out you are dirtying my tiger cub's ears with your fantasies or conquests again… I'll cut them off. Do you understand?" She hissed out.

Draco gulped nodding while some whimpers escaped his throat.

Alex smirked cruelly. "Good doggy." She said patting him on the head and shoving a bone shaped cookie in his mouth. Dropping him she allowed him to fall back into his seat before she retook her own.

Luna's eyes took in the shocked lunchroom. Her gaze drifting to the Malignants once more. The males were wincing, while the pixie was giggling, even the blonde female was smirking slightly and chuckling under her breath.

Harry looked up and smiled brightly. "So what color I Pod are you going to get?" He asked as he started eating.

Alex thought for a moment while she ate. "I think maybe purple or ice blue. Maybe I can get it custom made with both. It would match my new car." She said in a slightly dreamy way.

Harry pouted, pushing his food around. "I still can't believe you bought us all a car. And they were all so expensive too." He whined quietly.

Alex chuckled lowly and reached up petting him on the head. "Ah. But at least I didn't get that Lamborghini. And I really wanted that car too." She said trailing off.

Harry leaned his head into her hand. "Yea, but it's just a waste. You don't need a car like that." He said cheerfully.

Alex shrugged, dropping her arm to wrap around his shoulders. "Ah, I guess I'll just have to settle with the one I got." She said in mourning.

Draco snorted once he finished rubbing his cheek. "No one settles for a custom made Nissan GT-R. Especially not when the designers go and change the design for you. Adding what you want that wasn't included because it didn't look quite right." He mumbled.

Alex blinked and tilted her head. "True…" She said trailing off as she watched the approaching girl.

Luna piped up. "And you did manage to buy that Ferrari for your parents."

Alex grinned. "True. I hope they enjoy it. Not everyone gets a Ferrari 458 Italia as their first car." She said looking up when the girl cleared her throat.

The four turned to watch the dark haired girl who was standing before them. She smiled at their attention. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You're the new kids right?" She said.

Draco arched a brow as if to say duh.

Jessica flushed slightly at the silent staring she was receiving and gathered herself again. "Well of course you are. The blonde male is Eneas Black while the other blonde is his younger sister Malia Black. And you two are Isidore Evans and his older sister Circe Evans. Am I right?" She asked.

Alex blinked. 'Does she want a prize?' She wondered confused as to the girl's actions.

A certain Bronze haired male snorted silently, causing the girl sitting with him to blink up at him in confusion and slight offense.

Luna however smiled up at her. "Yep, you guessed it right." She said cheerfully.

Jessica smiled at the girl. "Your accents are like totally amazing, are you form like Britain?" She asked.

Draco nodded slowly. "Yea, London to be precise." He spoke as if talking to a child.

Giggling came form that table again causing Luna to glance over again.

However, Jessica caught her doing so. She followed her gaze and frowned in annoyance. "Ah I see you've caught site of the Cullen's. That's Alice and Emmett Cullen. The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other boy sitting at the table beside them with Bella Swan is Edward Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said and paused.

Once again they didn't say anything but continue to watch her. She cleared her throat her face twisting up as if about to reveal a scandal. "You know, they-"

"No, we don't know and we don't want to." Draco said as he glanced over his nails.

Jessica jerked back as if she had been slapped. "Wha-What do you mean?"

Alex sighed. "He means, that unless what you are about to say is something the Cullen's themselves will tell us… Then we do not want to know. After all being told something from a second source is pitiful and pathetic. Not to mention rarely truthful. Humans give into jealousy and malice far too easily. Besides we don't really care, none of their life is any of our or anyone else's business. And truthfully we don't really care." She muttered as she continued eating her food.

Luna shrugged, and reopened her notebook. "We don't like gossip or rumors. And anything else you tell us will be so." She said.

Harry looked at her with a blank expression. "Yes. You have told us their names there is nothing else that needs to be said." He replied as he laid his head on Alex's shoulder with a yawn.

Jessica continued to watch them with shock. A moment later she glared and huffed turning around and continuing back to her friends.

Alex wrapped her arm around Harry and snorted. "Bloody Chit." She muttered in annoyance.

Quite a few giggles answered her.

* * *

Alex yawned as she stretched out on the floor of Luna's Picasso. It was odd how much she adored small spaces. It made Harry think she was more of a cat then a fox. Although Hekate seemed addicted to small spaces as well, so maybe it was a fox thing? Harry smiled at her from his position stretched out on the back seat.

Draco had the passenger seat leaned back and was reclining on it as he looked through a magazine. He was looking for something he could do during class. That Sudoku sounded interesting. Luna was driving of course. None of them knew how they were going to survive.

Pulling up their home in Port Angeles, they all left the car walking inside with a sense of relief.

Alex, who hadn't been to this house yet made her way to fix her room, she waved Harry off when he had wanted to follow her.

Luna had merely grabbed a bag she had sitting beside the door and waved over her shoulder on her way out. No doubt on her way to see the shifters.

Draco and Harry made their way to the living room to relax. No doubt Lucius was either in the office doing work or the sitting room reading and having tea.

Severus was sitting the living room flipping through some channels with a bored expression. Upon the boys reaching he smirked slightly. "Did you know we have Vegetarian's here?" He asked, his eyes flicking to them for a second.

Harry paused tilting his head in confusion. "Vegetarian…" He muttered trailing off.

Draco shrugged flopping down beside his godfather. "Yea, Isis told me. And Alex has been talking to her about her trying to gather food for the Malignant's." He said slouching in the comfortable chair.

Harry blinked. "Oh, the Malignant's… I didn't know they were vegetarians though, Alex never clarified." He said making his way to his and Alex's chair.

Severus nodded. "Yes. I met the sire. A doctor Carlisle Cullen, he's head surgeon at the hospital. He has no idea who or what I am though." He muttered in boredom as he scowled at the television. He glanced up at them for a moment. "Don't forget. You have classes at Salem tonight." He muttered as he finally picked a random channel.

* * *

**I'm trying to do my stories in an even rotation. So if you think I am taking too long, please message me. I do tend to become obsessed with one and forget the others. And I don't mean to if I don't post every other day. I mean if I go a few weeks without an update, unless I give a reason for not being able to.**

**Also to clear something up. Jasper and Alice will remain together! There will just be someone joining them. Now I went back and I know that I wrote this in my first message. The poll is mainly up for me to know who you all want to end up with who. It should make sense. Again, I know I put this in my first note.**

**And I will admit I myself am not fond of Harry being with a female. Lately Het pairing have made me feel almost ill. Alice is the only one I have ever been able to even think of that way.**

**I highly doubt I will ever put lemons in my story. In most cases it will only be when they are requested. Like I said I'm not sure. I've never written a threesome, and truthfully writing lemons aren't something I do often. I guess we'll see.**

**Okay?**

**Good.**

**Don't make me go Foamy on anyone!**

**I get my rant obsession form him.**

**And I am very cruel and twisted.**

**Now then...**

**Pairing poll:**

**Harry/Alice 3 ?**

**Jasper/Harry/Alice 7 [ The Vampires are winning! Go Sparkly magic love!]**

**Paul/Harry 3 [Who ho! Go Paul your getting up there!]**

**Jacob /Harry**

**Jacob/Luna**

**Draco/Leah**

**[Poor Alex, no pairings for her. Then again I think she'll be so busy making sure the 'significant others' are staying in line she won't have any time for romance. Though a friendship **

**between her and Jane seems to grow by the minute. Thanks slacker4ever2007!]**


	4. Other Classes, Talks, and Shopping

**WINNER: onidra! The only person who guessed who was who in the last chapter. Seeing as they were close during their answer, and the only one to try, I gave a second chance. And they got the answer correct! REWARD: A story I am writing for onidra personally. So Kudos to you onidra!

* * *

**

_Narcissia's eyes widened as they rested on the person that had been brought by her master and the rat. She knew this girl, she hadn't seen her since her birth, but she knew this child. She knew those eyes, those angry yet protective eyes. The same eyes her sister used to have. Narcissia's mouth moved silently her hand grasping onto her husbands nails digging into his skin. _

_The girl looked tired and worn. She almost appeared sickly and very angry… Those eyes reflected a cornered animal that was bidding its time to kill its master. She could see a growing insanity in those eyes. Complete copies of Bellatrix's. Her appearance, raged torn clothing, messed long strands of black hair..._

_Her eyes jerked over to her beloved sister. Narcissia almost wept in relief. There was sanity staring back along with a growing sense of horror. She could see Rodolphus's hand restraining his wife. It was all done in discretion; their lord had no idea that he had just changed the course of things. His announcement of the upcoming bonding and plans of an heir caused something to snap in Bellatrix's eyes. As he moved the girl to her room, Severus glanced back at the group once. _

_Once the door was shut and they knew him to be gone, Narcissia turned casting a silencing charm as Bellatrix's knees gave out and a heart wrenching shriek escaped her. Narcissia stood there watching her sister pound the ground silently with her fists eyes wide and feral. Narcissia's heart clenched thinking what it would be like to know your child would be bonded to a monster. Clenching her eyes shut she leaned back into Lucius who wrapped his arms around her. _

_As the moments passed her sister eventually broke down in her husbands arms. The charm keeping her screeches and screams silent. It would seem Voldemort had grabbed her sometime during the school year. The child didn't do too well with wizarding magic. It would seem any wand she had tried had blown up. She was fine with rituals, Wicca magic, and elemental. It was magic that needed a wand that she had trouble with. She was a sorceress, not a witch, her magic similar yet very different. The Dark Lord also had a theory that she was a cupid, because of her empathy._

_Narcissia eventually pulled Bellatrix into a hug once she calmed down. They stood there keeping a hold on each other, minds on their own children. Narcissia had already pulled Draco out for homeschooling. She wanted him with her, even if the Dark Lord was here. This way he could see the true monster the man was. Bellatrix's mind was on her princess… She loved and worshipped her lord, yes…but her princess… She buried her face into her sister's hair sobbing. _

"_It's alright, Bella. I'll fix everything. Sirius will help us. I know he will. He'll help." She said. _

_Bellatrix rested against her sister with her eyes closed. Sirius and she had gotten along the best. Both mischievous pranksters, even if Bella's were more malice filled. Sniffling loudly she nodded, eyes flicked with determination and insanity. "He won't hurt them. We won't let him." She hissed. _

_Lucius frowned but held his tongue. The glare Narcissia gave him showing he didn't have a say anymore. Rodolphus merely nodded agreeing with his wife. They thought over the mission their master had given to them. Lucius knew Severus would need to be informed of the plans and Sirius as well if he was to help. The Department of Mysteries would be a turning point. If only they could get the prophecy ahead of time, and destroy it.

* * *

_

"Alright. Now let's get working on three main things. I hear most of you can produce a Patronus. For those that can today that will be one of the things we work on. Next, I'll be seeing if any of you have creature blood, as it relates to Animagi. A person with sufficient creature blood cannot achieve an Animagis form. Seeing as they are naturally a creature. After this I'll be working on you finding you're Inner animal. Going onto this I'll be seeing if any of you have any 'Magical' abilities, such as empathy, seers, dream weavers and the like. Last I'll be finding what element you all are affiliated with." The teacher said as he turned back to his 'reserved' class. Like the teacher himself these children used Time Turners. The teacher had owed a debt to one Sirius Back, and at his request a few years ago had agreed to take these children as his students. He wasn't teaching them normal classes like Charms and Transfiguration. Instead he taught elemental control, and blood magic.

"Now then who know they can cats a Patronus?" He asked. Four out of six hands rose into the air. The teacher nodded smiling. "Alright then, show me if you can produce solid forms." He said clapping his hands together. "Mr. Evans." He said nodding to the mostly black haired boy.

Stepping foreword the boy held his wand up, a wand that caused the man's eyes to widen and lock onto the legendary item. "Expectro Patronum." He declared easily. From his wand burst a pure white stag with a wreath of Lilies around its neck. It's head jerked majestically to get its caster to rub its head with a fond chuckle.

"Very well done Mr. Evans. Now the other Mr. Evans." He said gesturing to the red haired boy.

Said boy stepped forward as the other stepped back, the stag vanishing. Clearing his throat with a slight grimace, he held up his wand. "Expectro Patronum." He declared with a concentrated voice. A few seconds later a Jack Russell terrier appeared. Shaking its head the white from barked before running around its master legs, before vanishing.

Nodding with a smile the teacher motioned to the brown haired girl. "Miss. Black?" He questioned.

"If I may?" She asked stepping foreword. "Calling us by something then our last names might be best. After all, there are three Evans and three Blacks." She declared.

The teacher seemed to be thinking it over. "Calling you by your first names would be improper…" he said. "A nickname?" He questioned.

The girl nodded smiling calmly. "Mione, will do for me." She said.

The teacher nodded. "Very well. And you two?" he questioned.

The black haired on nodded while the red head shrugged. "Ry." The black haired one said. "Arlon." The red head said.

"Very well, Miss Mione if you will?" he questioned.

"Expectro Patronum." She called. From her wand burst a white and silver otter. It swirled around its caster a few times before vanishing.

Grinning now the teacher nodded. "Very good indeed, now then Miss…"

"Isis." The blonde haired girl said softly stepping forward. "Expectro Patronum." She called. A white hare burst from her wands tip. It seemed to sniff the room before bouncing around lightly. It vanished in a spark of white, while Isis stepped back.

The teacher clapped happily. "Very good indeed. Now then, you two at least try the incantation. You, first." He said pointing to the blonde boy.

The boy stepped foreword. "It's Ivy." He said calmly. "I have to thin of a happy moment, right?" He questioned. Raising his wand he took a breath. "Expectro Patronum." He called. A white mist escaped his wand. It was thick and shield like but had no other form.

The teacher nodded. "I think you'll gain a form yourself. Although now it hasn't appeared." The teacher said with a nod. He turned to the last student, the black haired girl.

"Alex." She said blankly, before holding her hand out. "Expectro Patronum." She called. The same as the boy's hers was a white shield like mass, only thicker and more condensed.

The teacher nodded. "You're closer then Ivy, Alex. Keep it up and tell me when you two achieve a form alright?" he asked getting nods he clapped his hand together. "Now then onto creature blood." She said. Grabbing his wand he walked. "Now the reason, people with creature blood don't become Animagi is because they already have an Inner Animal. Their creature Blood. If it's strong enough they can even transform, as Veela do. Half Veela can become Veela, instead of animal. Same with Siren's and the like. Now sometimes it's when a blood that has been in the family awakens. Veela have a pattern of skipping generations. As do Siren." He said.

He finished walking in front of the group. The tip of his wand changing colors only when it landed on Draco, a Royal Purple color but it was slightly partial. "You, Mr. Ivy are a Half Veela correct?" He asked.

Ivy nodded. "My mother's a Full Veela. Like you said it skipped generations before awakening in her. My maternal Grandmother actually was full blooded Siren, my aunt inherited that." He explained.

The teacher nodded. "They are still considered human when this happens. Because you are born from a human and have wizarding magic. You're only considered a creature when you're born from a creature. Meaning if you're mother was a pureblooded Veela and not merely a full-blooded, she would be considered a creature and not a witch." He declared. "The rest of you, other then Ivy, have the chance to become Animagi. We shall get to that. Now to see if you have any abilities." He declared.

A floating shimmering piece of parchment appeared. "Place a drop of blood on the paper." He explained.

Since Ivy was the closest he grabbed the dagger the man held out. It spread along the paper, before vanishing into the object.

The teacher leaned over it and nodded. "Enhanced strength, I see. You can enhance you're strength with your magic. Does anyone else in you're family have this ability?" he asked.

Ivy thinks for a moment. "My Aunt does, and I'm rather sure my godfather as well." He said with a nod.

The teacher nods pleased, "Good they can help you in controlling it." He said moving on.

Isis stepped foreword, slicing her palm carefully. The teacher glanced over the paper his eyes widening a bit. "We'll I haven't met a Seer in quite some time." He said smiling at the girl. Isis returned the smile before stepping back.

Mione stepped forward next, nicking her arms she allowed the blood to drop. The teacher watched the blood spread and looked up with a smile. "Enhanced sight, and Healing. My, my…" He muttered. "You have the same mother as Ivy, yes?" he asked.

Mione nodded. "Yes. The healing comes from mother. It had been ironic because Veela usually have such violent tempers. As for sight, both father and my godfather have it. Ivy and I have separate godfathers." She said to inform him.

The teacher nodded before moving onto the next. Arlon stepped forward slicing his palm and allowing the blood to drag across the page. Nodding once it was finished the teacher glanced over it. "Ah, you have enhanced hearing. Like strength and sight, you can add magic to your ears and hear more. The amount of magic the more you hear. Do you know anyone else with it?" He asked.

Arlon nodded. "Mother has the hearing ability." He explained.

The teacher nodded continuing down the line. Ry stepped up cutting the back up of hand instead, and smearing the blood himself. As the paper absorbed it he stepped back. The teacher looked over it with wide eyes. "My, my. Parcletounge(sp) and healing, oddly enough these two do go hand in hand. Parcletounge(sp) was said to be the originator of healing spells. That's why the universal healing symbol has a snake around a cross. Ivy's mother has healing. I take it you'll be learning with Mione? Does anyone else have the snakes tongue?" He asked.

Ry nodded with a half smile. "Yea, me and Mione will be taught together. No, I'm the only one that can. It's okay though. I found some books in my old school." He explained.

Nodding the teacher moved onto the last one. Alex stepped up biting into her fingertips and pressing them onto the paper. As it spread along the teacher blinked at the flash the paper gave. He looked at almost chocked. "A cupid… You're a cupid?" He asked in disbelief. Shaking his head he looked to the paper again. "You also have slight Empathy. Not enough to influence really. But enough to read a person?' he asked.

Alex nodded. "I know. No one in the family has either. However, since Isis is a seer she's been helping me. And I can already control my Empathy." She explained.

The teacher stepped back dabbling at his head with a handkerchief. "Well now, I'm seeing why that old dog asked for help. Monday we'll resume classes. Unlike you're muggle school there is not summer break here. Either way, nor is there in Salem. With me though you'll only be taught until you master you're skills. Monday we will resume with finding you're elements and Animagi." He stated, before dismissing them.

* * *

Luna hummed happily as she watched the boys of the Tribe play together on the beach. It was early morning on Saturday. She had stayed the night at the Reservation talking to Billy about what had happened in the Wizarding World since the shifters had separated.

It had been such a long time since the rift had been created. It had almost been a war between them. With the Wizarding World wanting to claim them mindless beasts like werewolves, and the Shifters wanting their rights as humans. It had not been a pleasant break up.

They didn't even speak of her kind amongst themselves anymore. Not even in the legends. No one, besides those of that time, even knew such a thing existed. The only ones told if needed were the Alfa's, although the Elders were always informed if they didn't know. Wizards were things that were not spoken of; Billy was the only one that had any rights, as a pervious Alfa and the last one informed.

And he hadn't even told the Alfa that took over after him about it because it hadn't been needed. The only one he spoke to about it with was Luna, and that was when no one else was anywhere near them. And as such he would be the one to call an alliance or help from them.

That of which, is something he was thinking about, although he wasn't completely sure. After hearing about her and her 'families' lives, he couldn't help but feel a sense of comradeship between them. Both groups were blamed and judged for things they could not control. It had been decided between them that should they reach an agreement, the current pack would never learn of the past.

When they had first met it had been a tense affair. Seeing as his son Jacob had brought her up for a snack after they met on the beach. They had soon gotten over things, by explaining where they were coming form. And Billy was honestly waiting eagerly to meet the rest of her family.

Luna and Jacob had hit it off well. He had even been allowed to call her Isis, as long as she could call him cub. He had looked at her confused while Billy shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. Jacob, thinking it was just a chick thing went along with it.

Luna blinked looking up and tilting her head. "Strange…I'm still having trouble with that vision… That Bella would surely have been a Gryffindor that's for sure." She said with a small giggle. "I can't wait to meet the fairy officially." She mumbled adding more detail to another sketch. These would come in handy soon.

"Ah, Malia here you are."

Luna turned her head and smiled as Billy wheeled his way over to her.

He smiled down at the scene below them. "Watching the boys again?" He asked making sure his chair wasn't that close to the edge.

Luna laughed lightly and nodded. "They are interesting. When we felt like children we rarely behaved as such. And we were never anywhere near that violent. Though I suppose that's merely because they are Quileute. I shouldn't expect anything else form them." She said with a shrug.

Billy smiled over at the girl before looking down at them with a worried frown. "I just hope they aren't awakened…" he muttered with a serious expression.

Luna looked at him blankly before turning back to her book. "What will be will be. Just as I have, you must learn to accept things for the way they are and will be." She said tonelessly.

Billy looked at her with a frown his eyes saddening for a moment before hardening again.

* * *

Lucius glared at the papers from over the rim of his tea cup. It was only because of his wife's constant attention that he couldn't exchange it for something stronger. She could smell it if he changed his drink. He knew she wanted to change for the better, but taking his drink away was something he was having problems with.

In her mind, or as she explained herself, he no longer needed to drink. He didn't have to deal with the fear that he or one of them would die the next day. Since they were free she wanted them to be the perfect family they pretended to be.

Lucius just wanted a drink.

And his paper work to magically catch fire.

Well, without him using magic of course.

Narcissia snorted into her own cup of tea hiding a smile as she watched her brooding husband. Perhaps a drive in that new car dear Alex bought for them would do him some good. It would be here in a few days. Alex had said they would like it, for it was a car only for them. Whenever they needed to escape, and maybe book a hotel.

Narcissia held back a giggle. Serving that ill-bred half breed had taken the romance form their relationship; in her mind it was time to rekindle it. All she had to do was make sure everyone was settled in, and they would leave for awhile.

She could hardly wait.

Clearing her throat she smiled softly at her husband. "Dear, the paper work will not finish itself. And you know that the sooner you finish the sooner the rest of our family can join us." She said as she set her cup on its saucer on the table.

Lucius snorted looking up at her with a scowl. "I'm still not that fond of becoming family with those blood traitors. The children have proven themselves to me, except that female and weasel Percy or whatever. The parents I will never get along with, Arthur and I have hated one another since we were children. And though I like to some level his children, the thought of being a part of his family still makes me shudder." He said with said shiver running through his frame.

Narcissia nodded with a sigh. "I know this husband, mine. However, it is not Arthur you are helping but Ronald and Hermione. And you know they are trying their hardest with that girl, but they will need help. Don't you want her to pay for harming our little Ry?" She asked with a sly look.

Lucius eyes' sudden lit with an inner fire as a dangerous look passed his face. "Yes, that's right. Thank you wife, mine." He said picking up the files and going through them with a determined air.

Narcissia smirked coldly looking to the fire of the sitting room. No one hurt any of her children, blood or not.

* * *

Severus or as he was known at the moment, Thanos at the moment was looking over the charts he had been given. He was comparing his past results with higher risk cases. This was the first time he had been able to study muggels with Wizarding potions so up close and personal. It was an interesting adventure to say the least.

And having a Vegetarian as a Co-Worker was just ironic to him. He could remember the dark lord wishing for the Vampire's allegiance. He thought of the situation with a sense of bitter sweetness. What made it even more interesting was the simple fact that Dr. Cullen seemed to have no idea what he was. Or even that his kind existed.

He wondered if it was ignorance on the vegetarians' part or the Volturi's part.

Shaking the thoughts form his head Severus turned back to his work. Muggles reacted better and easier to his potions then most Witches and Wizards. Perhaps it was because their bodies hadn't adjusted to them as theirs had? That would make sense. However, that would also mean that over time, continued exposure would lessen the effects… It was interesting…

"You're still here Dr. Thanos?"

Severus looked up to see the person he had been thinking of earlier before him. He had to blink twice to get over the shock of his sudden appearance. 'I've become far too lax since the war.' He thought with a mental frown.

He smiled politely at the doctor. Narcissia had been making him and Lucius 'improve' their attitudes and manners. Basically they were just acting faker then usual. He would have ignored her, if Alex hadn't agreed. Blending in would be better for them then to stick out.

"Ah, yes. I've been doing some tests on my potions. Going over the reports on the results and what not, it seems that my potions allow a person to build up immunity over time. I'm trying to fix that without redoing my entire solution or upping the dose every time." He muttered shifting the papers on his desk so the rune work and ingredient list wasn't showing any longer. 'I hate this polite charade. I would rather be sarcastic and send him away…'

Carlisle nodded with a pleasant smile. "I see. That would be a problem for the patients that rely on them." He said.

Severus nodded. "It is my hope that by that time my potions have cured them. But if they were to gain a regression…"

"It would be useless to help them. I see why you've been working nonstop then." He said with a nod of his head and a serious expression.

"Precisely…" Severus said trailing off in thought. He paused turning back to the surgeon. "Is there something I could help you with?" He asked.

Carlisle smiled in what could have been a sheepish expression. "Yes. I'm leaving work tomorrow. I have a family meeting. I had been wondering if you could fill in for my regular patients. Not any of my surgeries of course. None of the other doctors have any free time. However…I remembered that you are not a normal doctor, more a medicine specialist." He said with a small frown.

Severus nodded. "That is correct. I am not certified to take on your patients." He said slowly.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but I remember you speaking of your niece and nephew. You nephew is already a well known specialist. And you said your niece had trained with him, though she decided it wasn't for her at the time."

Severus nodded. "Yes, Circe decided to take classes more on surgery and pregnancy… She does have the degrees she just doesn't have that as her career. And Isidore is a specialist." Severus said with a shrug.

Carlisle sighed. "Okay. Then I was wondering if one could stop by. I can come in tomorrow morning and make sure it will be alright. They will get my wages of the day of course. It was the Head Director that suggested this. Your niece and nephew are quite famous in the medical world, as are you. He even wondered if your niece could be our back up surgeon. We do not have one at the moment." He said with a slight hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Severus paused and rubbed at his chin in thought. "I'm sure Circe won't mind. She does have a job, but it's not that important. And they already let her leave if she needs to. And she hasn't chosen her future yet, who knows maybe being here will make her wish to continue as a doctor. And Isidore won't have anything to do tomorrow. I'll have them come down. Isidore will be the one to take over for you I think, but his sister will want to meet you as well. Where he goes she goes. That's why they trained together." He said with a nod.

Carlisle grinned slightly. "Thank you. We have been short on staff so those two would be helpful. I owe you Thanos." He said.

Severus waved his hand. "Think nothing of it. Though I will hold you to that future favor." He said with a wave of his hand spinning back to his work.

Carlisle nodded leaving his office.

Severus paused tilting his head. 'I have a favor form a vegetarian. Oh, how joyful?' He thought with an amused sneer.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I hate noise? And crowds? And people? And oh that's right, shopping? That is unless everything is being blown up of course…" Alex scowled from the cover of her large white hoodie. It had black tribal designs on it and a silver dragon on the front, and was almost three sizes bigger then her. She had on baggy camouflage guy cargo pants on, that dragged the floor and almost covered her Vintage black with grey sparkle inlay, and grey X straps on the side trainers barely peeking out.

Draco rolled his eyes while Harry giggled form his place at her side, his arms wrapped around her left.

The three were currently shopping for things they found they would need at school. Draco needed something to keep him entertained. Alex needed music. And Harry needed some fountain pens and notebooks. Alex was even thinking of buying him a sketchbook. Harry was no artist and didn't enjoy drawling really, but she held out hope that he would. After all it was something she enjoyed doing very much. So when they reached the mall they all headed their separate ways.

* * *

Draco made his way toward a game store. Surely they had to have something there that he would like. Entering he looked around for something discreet so he would get caught in class. One of those handheld things would help… Glancing around him, he frowned thoughtfully looking over everything. That crash course he and Weasley had gotten turned out to be a good thing. Otherwise he would have looked like an idiot here. He paused coming to a row of book puzzles.

'So this is Sudoku? It does look interesting. It reminds me of my old class. Maybe they have something similar to Ancient Runes as well?' He wondered as he picked up an armful of the books. 'And I can hide them in my school books, how interesting.' He thought glancing over some of the boxes.

He blinked and looked around the store. 'I have been interested in those hand held games. And I know Alex will snap eventually and buy the game systems… So I'll buy the handheld ones and one of the hand held computer like ones…' He thought nodding as he grabbed one of the arm carts.

Picking up one of everything he shoved them in the basket along with his new puzzles. 'Perhaps I should get some games as well?' He wondered.

He stopped before one of the hand held devices that were like miniature computers. He paused looking over them trying to find the best. He had realized, after the others had beaten it into him, that the most expensive was not always the best. He read the backs and boxes trying to find the most interesting.

'Of course I don't understand what half of this means…' He thought in annoyance and just grabbed the one that seemed to have the most features. Checking it over he nodded holding the box under his arm.

Walking up to the cash register he piled everything on the counter and waited for the woman to start ringing them up. He leaned against the stand and checked his nails again. 'Perhaps I should paint them? Ry does it often with Alex. And even Iris paints her nails form time to time. I wonder what would be a good color for me. I don't want black that would make me look like one of those 'emo' fools. How about green or silver? Or both like Alex has?' He thought humming.

"Eneas?"

Draco blinked and looked up. His eyebrow arched at seeing the female that had talked to them at lunch. 'Stantly or something right, and her name was Jess or something…' He thought blinking at the girl.

Said girl stepped up close to him, her clothing tight and revealing. "Oh wow, I never thought I would see you here. Like is your sister here? Or the others?" She asked looking around as her finger twirled a piece of hair.

Draco blinked. "Oh, there around." He said giving a lazy wave in the direction of the store. The bored expression he had copied from Alex staying perfectly upon his face. "Although my dear sister is at the Reservation." He said turning back to the rising price on the screen.

Jessica blinked. "Oh really. Like I and some others were just there. And she wasn't, like around or anything…" She said trailing off slightly.

Draco shrugged. "She was most likely with that Clan chief or whatever, Billy Black I think? She spends a lot of time researching his stories." He said with hesitant pauses. 'At least I sound as if I am merely guessing. I can feel my brain cells dying already…' He thought with a grimace after he turned away again.

"Oh, I totally understand." She said nodding her head as if it all made sense now. "Well she could have like told us, and we could have all gone together. Hey! I know, why don't you come to the beach with us one day. It'll be fun…" She finished in what one would think of as a seductive voice.

To Draco it just sounded like she was doing a poor imitation of someone else. Very few females could pull that voice off. His aunt, shudder, could when she wasn't cackling or speaking in baby tones, although he had found out the reason she did that was because she remembered her daughter in Azkaban and it had twisted her memories.

His mother, again shudder, could when she wanted something from his father. He had seen it. It was not a good memory at all. Seeing his father reduced to a simpering moron…

Granger could and it was no wonder the Weasel was so wrapped around her finger. She was sooo a dominatrix underneath that book worm personality.

Because of this, her voice had no quality of control what so ever. It was a bit pathetic to hear really.

He wasn't sure about Luna or Alex, because he really didn't think something like that was anything Luna would be interested in.

And Alex…he felt sorry for anyone that caught her attention.

He blinked shaking the thoughts from his head and turned back to the annoying girl. 'A female is a female, and I do have a reputation. At least until I find someone worthy enough…Or my mate appears.' He thought.

"Hmmm, how about you tell me the next time you go, I'm sure it would be very fun." He said with a suave smirk as he leaned in closer t her. "After all how could it possibly be boring with you there?" He asked his expression in the shape of a perfect seductive male. Or at least that was what he had been told, lips slightly apart, eye lids lowered slightly as if he was too lazy to open them all the way, lips twisted in an attractive smirk.

Jessica blushed, as she stared at him. A giggle burst through her lips as he slid closer to her.

She never had a chance.

* * *

Harry hummed lightly as he glanced over the store. They had all kinds of parchment, paper, pencils, and pens. They even had feather pens like he used in Hogwarts. A grin crossed his face when his eyes landed on them. He wouldn't need to use most of this at school. But buying some of home would be good. It would remind him of the world he left behind. A world he hoped to rejoin if they ever fixed themselves.

He sighed slightly as depression hit. He was only happy he had saved as many people as he could. He had almost lost Remus and Tonks. Luckily Bella had been the one to save them, seeing as she had originally been a part of the group after them. Although seeing Alex around, had caused her to do a complete 180.

He had almost lost Fred as well. The only reason he was still alive today was because Percy joined his family again. Because Bella, Lucius, and Narcissia had changed sides, the passage way was safer then it would have been. And since they weren't as distracted as they would have been, Percy had noticed the spell and pulled Fred from the area before it collapsed.

Severus was alive because of Alex. At first Harry had been confused when she had refused to leave the Shrieking Shack without him. Time was running low, and Harry knew he had to use the anger he felt then to fight. So in agreement he left her behind. Turns out that while Alex had been in the care of Voldemort, he had been one of the few that came to make sure she was still alive. Her parents were never allowed to see her, and Lucius and Narcissia were kept away as well. Severus was the only one who was kind to her.

Alex had always been a smart girl. After hearing about the snake, when Harry had told her of his 5th year, decided that a snake of Voldemort's would be something to have a defense against. Before had finished at the Department of Mysteries she had snuck into St. Mungo's and taken some of the antidote they had created. Turned out to be a good thing as she tried to heal Snape, the scars had been easy to get rid of, but the poison. He would have died had she not had the antidote.

So many people had almost been lost. And little Teddy would have been all alone. He didn't want to think of how things would have ended had the Malfoy's and Lestrange's not switched sides.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!"

He and the girl looked up at each other when they spoke at the same time. They paused for a moment watching one another. Before Harry grinned rolling his eyes, while the girl giggled quietly and smiled back at him.

"I take it you're used to bumping into people as well?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Harry nodded. "Only all the time. My sister says I'm always lost in thoughts and never pay attention to anything. And that means something coming from her. She's just as oblivious because she just doesn't care about anything." He said giving a faint giggle. He smiled up at her and held out his hand. "I'm Isidore Evans; it's nice to meet you." He said.

She held her own hand out to him. "I'm Angela Weber, same to you." She said as they shook hands. "And I feel like I must apologize for Jessica. Usually new people want to know everything about the Cullen's, and she doesn't care much about personal space." She said sheepishly. She would be the first to admit her friend embarrassed her, just as she knew she embarrassed Jessica with her 'good girl' and 'teacher's pet' disposition.

Harry looked at her and tilted his head in thought. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize for her; if she wants to she can do it herself." He huffed crossing his arms. "And I don't think I'm going to suddenly get along with her. I hate gossips." He muttered frowning slightly.

Angela looked at him with a sad expression. 'Did he have problems at his old school?' She couldn't help but wonder. Shaking her head she smiled at him slightly. "I understand…" She said. She paused for a moment as if thinking about something. "So what are you doing here, if you don't mind my asking?" She asked as she shifted her basket on her arm.

Harry smiled brightly to her. "I'm getting some needed supplies for school. While I find the classes I have boring… I want to do my best in them. And I hadn't known what pace they went at before yesterday… So I had just bought basic stuff. I'm actually planning to take some advanced classes… you know the Junior classes. Or just skip all together. That's what grade you're in right?" He asked.

Angela blinked. "That's right, you're a Sophomore." She said and shook her head. "Yes, I'm a Junior. Maybe if you do take some of those classes we can be partners." She said with a shy smile.

Harry grinned at her. "We can only hope." He said. "What about you?" He asked.

Angela smiled. "I actually ran out of notebooks. I came to buy some more and get some pens and pencils…" She said, as she glanced down the aisle.

Harry nodded. "How about we get them together? My old school was old fashioned, we used quills and parchment. I have no idea what the best pens of notebooks are." He said rubbing at the back of his neck.

Angela giggled slightly. "Sure. It's always good to have someone to compare things with." She said as she turned down one of the aisles.

Harry grinned at her with bright eyes. "Then you can come and meet my big sister. I have a feeling she'll love you!" He said happily as he slipped his arm through hers.

Angela blushed slightly and looked at him.

Harry just smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry. I'm a touchy feely person. Draco says it's because Circe is so affectionate and loving with me, she's also protective and a touch possessive. There is nothing she takes more seriously than looking after me while our parents are in the hospital. And we grew up separated; she says she's so affectionate and loving to make up for the past." He said with a fond smile as he cuddled her arm.

Angela giggled and smiled back. "She sounds like a wonderful big sister. You're very lucky. And I find you two adorable." She said giggling again. She smiled at Harry and he smiled back. "I heard about the terrorist attacks in Britain. I take it your parents got hurt?" She asked sadly.

Harry smiled slightly back at her resting his head on her shoulder. "Yea. But big sister says their getting better every day." He said in a subdued voice.

Angela watched him sadly, and then decided to distract him with explaining how to tell what the best school supplies were.

* * *

Alex paused as she leaned over the display table. These little devices did so much she was a bit surprised. She might have lived in the muggle world, but her rents hadn't cared much about her. Only the check they got each month… She had never gotten anything other then what she needed to survive.

Now that she had money and freedom she was going to buy everything she ever wanted. And Harry as well no matter what he said. She understood he didn't want to become like Dudley, but she wanted him to have everything he could wish for.

It was a good thing they actually had an Apple Inc. store. This way she could get the IPods customized. She should get one for everyone. 'Yes. Then we won't have to fight over whose playing what in the car stereo. The one driving will control that and we'll have these.' She thought nodding.

"Can I help you?"

Alex blinked and looked up at the employee before her. "Yes. I want some custom made IPods made… How do I go about this?" She asked tilting her head in a cute manner.

The male blushed slightly and cleared his throat grinning smoothly to the girl, woman. "You need to fill out a custom request sheet and we'll mail it to the manufacturing site. They'll decide that coast after making it, depending on what you have them do." He said as he leaned with one arm on a display rack.

Alex hummed turning back to the display, and ignoring the eyes on her. 'Unworthy indeed.' She thought with an annoyed glint in her eyes. "Adding more space and changing the colors?" She asked looking at him form over her shoulder.

The guy snapped from his thoughts and smiled at her. "The amount of extra space will be anywhere from $110 to $250 more. After all only so much space can be fit on these. The colors should only be about $75 to $100, depending on the style and color you want." He said.

Alex nodded. "Very well. Bring me 10 of those sheets." She commanded.

The guy faltered and blanched. "Te-ten? Are you sure?" he asked in shock.

Alex glared at him. "You're not questioning me are you peasant?" She sneered, her face twisted but still beautifully cruel.

The guy backed up shaking his head and hands. "N-No, No-Not at all. I-I'll just go get them then." He said inching away.

Alex nodded. "You do that servant." She said waving her hand in dismissal.

As soon as she turned around again he all but ran to the counter to get the forms. Alex hums lightly as she glances over the types she could order. 'I don't think the ITouch is something I'll get. We usually shove things in our pockets more often than not. The smaller version seems the best. The one with the bigger screen and camera in the back look like they would be good. It will also allow Ivy to play Solitaire…' She thinks as she taps claw like nails on the glass case.

She looks up when the man hands her the papers. Placing them on the case she pulls out a pen and starts filling them out. Within a few minutes each one is finished. With names that are to be engraved into the back of the IPods. Looking up she shoved them into the employee's chest.

"Make sure these are mailed today, and I won't destroy you. Understand?" She asks trailing blood tipped sharp nails down his cheek.

The guy nods swiftly gulping as he clutches the forms to his chest.

Alex smirks, her face returning to its bored impassive beauty. "Good boy." She says lightly patting his cheek.

Moving past him she leaves the store. Glancing around her she spots a clothing store that she could actually like. She looked up tilting her head at the sign. 'Hot Topic, huh?' She thought, crossing her arms in thought. Nodding she stepped in to look around and see if she could find anything interesting. She knew her mother would love these clothes as well. Alex was more into the Japanese version, but she was fond of the punk rock, Goth style. She smiled as she stepped in and music blasted in her ears. 'Yes, I think I am truly going to like this place…' She thought looking around the large store.

* * *

**The Poll will be open for 2 to 3 more chapters. So VOTE! Even if you have done so already. Though it looks clear who is going to win.**

**Question?**

**Should I leave Severus alone?**

**Pairing poll:**

**Harry/Alice 4 ?**

**Edward/Ginny [I really doubt this.]**

**Draco/Edward [I also doubt this. I can't see myself tearing the fools from each other.]**

**Jasper/Harry/Alice 17 [ 0.0 I guess sparkles are important… Go Malignant's!]**

**Paul/Harry 4 [You're slowing down wolf boy]**

**Jacob /Harry 2**

**Jacob/Luna 3**

**Draco/Leah**

**Alex/Leah [Yea! Finally some love. And this might work!]**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex left the store with a smirk and the employee's gazing after her in shock. 'I'm sure Mother Veela will appreciate the things I bought. They should help with her little trip. She hadn't had the time to buy things to make her feel attractive. I don't understand it, but even Mione and Isis like those things… So I bought them some. Though I only bought normal things for myself. Chokers, arm warmers, hats, shirts, corsets, skirts, pants, exc. Though I'll only wear my skirts and things when there is no sun out, probably when it's raining as well. Then perhaps they can explain to me why they have to have clothing to make them feel 'sexy.' They said all girls needed things like that, but it confuses me very much.' She thought, as she left the store.

She looked around. 'They said they would have everything shipped to the houses by tomorrow. I'll have Hekate wait at Forks. Now then, I should look around to see if there is any place around here with okay dresses. True I bought all they had in that place, but Severus requested a semi-normal dress...' She thought as she glanced around. 'Although I have to wonder why… Does he have something planned, or does he just want to be prepared?' She wondered.

She blinked finding a dress boutique and grimaced at the ones on display. 'Well surely they must have some other designs back there.' She thought and took a breath before entering. It would seem the place had not only dresses but suits as well. She ignored the people walking around and tried to spot something she wouldn't die from wearing.

Finally she seemed to find a section of the plainer dresses. 'Hmm, I would rather wear something boring then covered with sparkles and stones…' She thought running her hand over the material. 'Perhaps a simple silk dress would be best?' She thought tilting her head. 'But what color?' She wondered.

"Hey, your Circe right?"

She blinked and looked up seeing a blonde male that reminded her of a dog for some reason. 'Annoying puppy.' She thought mentally frowning. 'I much prefer foxes, tigers, wolves, and cats. Dogs just aren't something I enjoy…' She thought and arched an eyebrow. "Yes…" She said trailing off.

The blonde smiled at her. "I'm Mike Newton." He said holding his hand out.

Alex blinked staring at his hand for a few moments before allowing herself to reach out and clasp his hand in her own. "It's nice to meet you, I'm sure." She muttered slightly annoyed. She did not like to be bothered by people, and especially not by a puppy.

Mike glanced around, and she noticed the tux on his arm. "Are you getting a dress for the dance?" he asked, looking her up and down.

'Why you little.' She thought and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Dance?" she asked in confusion arching an eyebrow.

Mike blinked in confusion before his eyes widened slightly. "That's right, yesterday was your first day. You probably didn't hear. There's a dance tonight." He said.

Alex hummed as she turned back to the dress rack. "Is that so?" she wondered.

Mike nodded, crossing his arms. "Yea, everyone's going. Well except for Bella, but she refused to come even when I asked her to come with the group. I think it's all that Cullen's fault." He hissed out in annoyance.

Alex turned to look at him with blank bored eyes. "Is that really any of your business? She chose not to go leave it alone. Unless you're one of those jerks that like to tell girls what they can and can't do." She said running her hand over another one. 'Still not good enough, I'll probably have a custom one made.' She thought.

Mike growled glaring at her. "Of course it's my business I wanted to go- her to come with me-us. So we could…you know….hang out…" He said trailing off.

Alex sighed in annoyance. "Get over it. She's not going and you're being annoying by going on about her. She obviously doesn't feel that way about you." She said with a bored tone.

"And it's all his fault." He muttered. He sighed and shook his head before looking back at her. He suddenly grinned leaning on the rack beside him. "How about you? I still lack a date, and it would be great to introduce you to everyone." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Alex paused for a moment and frowned. "I thought you wanted to go with Bella?" She asked.

Mike nodded. "Well yea, but she's not going. And Jessica was drooling all over your brother and the blonde guy today. I was going to take her, but I didn't like her eyeing the guys with you. I had planned to just go with the rest as a group, but I would enjoy having you on my arm." He said with a smooth smirk.

Alex froze her eyes narrowing. "Me on your arm, right?" She asked clenching her hand around the dress she had been checking out.

Mike nodded. "I mean yea, I like Jessica and all, but I want my date to pay attention to only me. And it would give her a taste of her own medicine having such a beautiful girl come with me in her place." He said with a nod. He frowned wondering why he couldn't seem to control what he was saying anymore.

'I am no one's toy!' Alex snarled in her mind. She could feel Harry's confusion at her anger, but pushed him from the link. She turned locking eyes with Mike and took a deep breath breathing out.

Mike blinked when suddenly everything changed. The colors seemed to dull and boring. Circe however…she was shinning. So bright, so pretty… his mind became obsessed with her. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her skin, her breath… suddenly she was the only thing in his world. Jessica was a cheap imitation, useless and unappealing. All he wanted to do was please Circe. Make her happy. Learn everything about her. Her likes, dislikes, everything…

Alex smirked at the male before him. She leaned forward, watching him copy a look of adoration on his face. "Why don't you help me with this dress?" She asks holding up a black silk short dress that was shoulder less.

He looked at the dress, eyes flashing in lust and nodded. "Whatever you ask…" He said breathlessly.

Alex smirked and led him to the dressing rooms. She walked seductively, swinging her hips, and moving her body to a beat all her own. She pulled him behind the curtained area, and pulled it closed. A silencing spell shot up around the area.

She would make him pay for thinking of her as an object, and thinking he could use her.

--------

Draco rubbed his temples as he walked toward the meeting place. Sure Stanley was attractive, but she just wouldn't shut up. He had agreed to go to some stupid dance with her, just to shut her up. He was just lucky he had already bought formal wear. And this would give him a chance to see if there was anyone worthwhile around. Most of the girls in his school were too annoying. And he had already played with the few attractive girls he had seen. Most of them didn't even care that others said they had been with him. Either they were open minded, or deluded enough to think them liars.

He sighed brushing his bangs from him eyes. The fact that his hair was dropping proved how annoyed he was. All he knew was that she better put out or he was going to make her life hell. He did not hang around little girls just to hear them talk about annoying and useless things. A part of him hoped to find his mate soon, that way he could move past all of this. However, he hadn't even gotten a tingle or trace of a scent. It was depressing. Although the other part of him was rejoiced. This way he could continue to gain experience and empress his mate.

Sometimes he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he was glad he had a mate. Someone to spend the rest of his life with. Someone who wasn't his siblings. He cursed Luna and Alex for every bringing it up. Luna and her damned Seer abilities. And Alex and her odd dream premonition things. She wasn't even a Seer but she always had this uncanny ability to know. The fact that she and Luna still spoke in code weirded him out. And why oh why did he have to have a mate? It was better than his original arranged marriage yes. But this was someone he had to impress, someone he had to be worthy of. And while normally he was confident, in this case he just couldn't be.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

Draco crossed his arms as he leaned against the main entrance way of the mall. At least he now had something he could do tonight. And a dance was a perfect chance to score, if there was anyone worthwhile. And while he didn't like the annoying chit, she was female and a way for him to release tension. He glanced at the bag his new tux rest in with a slight grimace. While he had gotten the best possible one, the next time he would have a custom one made. These muggels could never seem to make their clothing as comfortable as a wizard could. And while he had already bought formal wear, he wasn't going to waste it on this annoying dance.

He looked up and sighed in relief when Harry came walking toward him. One of the girls he had seen in school was hanging out with him. For a moment he was worried Harry had been forced into going to the dance as well. However the girl seemed down to earth and Draco could hear that they were talking about Trigonometry of all things. It gave him a sense of relief. He had been worries that Harry would go into withdrawal or something without Hermione here to join in his bookworm phases. It had been shocking to see just how much Harry liked reading and learning. Harry had told him he didn't want anymore attention on him then he already had being the Boy-Who-Lived. That and he hadn't wanted Ron to be mad at him for being better in grades. Dudley and his parents hadn't been happy when he did.

Draco shook his head when they walked up to him. "Who's you're friend Ry?" Draco asked with an arched brow.

Angela blinked and turned back to Harry. "Ry?" She asked in slight confusion.

Harry just laughed slightly and smiled at her. "Ry's my nickname. We all have one." He said and she nodded in understanding. Turning back to Draco he nodded his head in her direction. "Ivy, this is Angela Weber. Angela this is my soon to be brother-in-law, Eneas Black, otherwise known as Ivy." He said.

Angela smiled at the blonde. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind but I'm planning to steal Isidore for the night. We were going to work on our homework together." She said.

Draco blinked nodding slowly. "That is fine with me… Though our Guardian's will probably want to know… Though it's mostly Alex you'll have to okay this with…" He said slightly shocked. Since coming to Forks Harry had done nothing but stay in the house he was slightly shocked that he was actually going to someone else's house… Even if it was for homework.

Harry shrugged. "Angela let me use her cell phone. Your mother okayed it, and she was very happy I had made a friend." Harry said his lips twitching.

Draco nodded. 'Translation: She almost started crying that her little Ry was going out and making his own friends.' He thought with a sweat drop. His mother could be a very cold person normally, however ever since Harry became her 'son'… Well she just couldn't seem to control her motherly instincts around her.

"I would have called Alex, but we don't have cell phones yet." Harry said.

"I knew I forgot something." The group turned to see Alex frowning and writing something down in a notebook. A bag from a dress boutique was sitting beside her feet. "I can't believe I didn't remember to get cell phones, how unintelligent of me." She mumbled in annoyance. A moment later she looked up and her frown deepened. "Now why would you have needed to call me?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

Harry smiled at her. "Alex, this is Angela Weber, Angela this is my older sister Circe Evans. I'm going to Angela's house to work on homework. I might stay the night for a 'sleep' over also. That was mother's idea. I think she said something about phoning Angela's parents. I wanted to call you to tell you so you wouldn't freak out. I wasn't sure if I was going to leave before you or not." He said shrugging his shoulders, although he did step foreword and wrap his arms around her like usual.

Alex however was looking at Angela with a suspicious gaze and a small frown. She gently pushed Harry from her arm and walked around the girl. She paused every now and then tilting her head and making noises in her throat. Draco and Harry stood to the side watching.

Angela for her part stood still and didn't waver much. She gulped a few times but otherwise kept calm. She wasn't hiding anything, and while Circe was intimidating, and inhumanly beautiful… Angela would never hurt Isidore. And she could understand that Circe was just worried about her little brother.

A few moments passed before Alex stopped. She sighed and nodded crossing her arms. "I think it would be okay. At least I trust you more then those foolish children at the school. You seem to actually care about school work and you don't seem obsessed with image and gossip. And it would be good for Ry to have a friend if he does go to the higher classes. Ivy would as well if he wasn't so lazy." She said with a disdainful sniff. She leant down cupping her mouth near Angela's ear. "And between us, I would rater him not be in class with Ivy all the time." She said lowly her eyes flashing at said boy.

Angela giggled slightly and smiled happily at the older girl. "I see. Well then I'll make sure to look after him. I promise." She said holding out her pinky. Alex stared at it for a moment before they locked pinkies and shook. She was granted a smile from Circe and was relieved her new friend's sister didn't hate her.

Alex blinked and smiled at the girl. "I like you." She said patting the girls head. Suddenly her watch started beeping and she sighed in annoyance. "I have to get to work." She muttered in annoyance. She looked up and glanced at the others. "I suppose we should find out how we are leaving the mall." She said, she looked around and paused looking at the tux in Draco's arms. "And where are you going tonight?" She asked, her bored tone and expression back in place.

Draco sighed running his hand through loose bangs. "Jessica Stanley has asked me to some dance tonight. I agreed because I was bored and didn't have anything to do." He said with a shrug.

Alex blinked. "Yea, a Mike Newton was annoying me earlier about that dance. I'm afraid my continued rejections caused him to…change his mind. He decided to skip it tonight and…stay at home." She said glancing over her multicolored nails.

Angela winced. "Jessica won't be happy about that…" She said lowly. "Though I guess if she's going with you Eneas, she can't complain." She said, nodding. "I guess no one told you guys about the dance did they?" She asked. At they head shakes she sighed and smiled slightly. "Oh well. You know now. I actually have no intention to go, so I apologize if you want to Isidore." She said sheepishly.

Harry grinned at her shaking his head. "No, its fine. I can't dance to save my life anyway." He said scratching the back of his head.

Angela giggled slightly. "No one every really dances at a dance. They seem to just walk around and seem important. But I'm glad you don't want to go either." She said with a small smile. Harry grinned back lacing his arm through hers again.

Alex smiled slightly at the sight and turned to Draco with a frown. "You can't take our bags, seeing as you brought your bike. I guess I can take everything home and be a little late. What about you two?" She asked looking to Angela and Harry.

Angela looked to the floor. "I don't have a car yet, so I came with Angela and the others. I was wondering if one of you could take Isidore and I to my house. I don't have another way unless I ask Mike." She said scuffing her shoe against the polished floor.

Alex sighed through her nose. "I can drop you guys off on the way home." She said. Angela and Harry smiled at her and she gave a twitch of her lips back. She sighed placing her hands on her hips. 'Let's get going. This place is starting to really get on my nerves." She said waving her hand and turning to the door.

The other three followed her and they walked through the parking lot to their cars. Draco's bike was beside a Kalapana Black Pearl with Dark Purple swirls Eclipse Spyder.

Angela couldn't help but stare at the car in shock. She had seen the Picasso and bike this morning, but she had never seen anything this expensive looking. It was such a pretty car. Not that she knew very much about them. "Who's car is this?" She asked looking to the others. Draco was getting on his bike, his suit put in the trunk of the car. Harry was putting the rest of the bags in and Alex was standing near her.

Alex looked up at her and her lips twitched into another smile. "We call it the female car. You see everyone in our family has a car, however not all of them have arrived. The only cars here are Malia's Picasso, Eneas's bike, and our Uncle's car. So we bought two more cars, the male car and the female car. You can guess that whenever the guys go out they use the male car, and we girls the female car. Since I was the one driving I chose the car. We decided to do that for guy and girl nights out, but we are using them normally until our own cars arrive." She said with a shrug. Angela just stared at her in shock.

------------

Alex hugged Harry, a part of her not wanting to let go of him. Draco had already headed home and was no doubt getting ready. She couldn't believe she had to leave Harry. She knew she would have to eventually but not this soon. It was too soon. She hated being away form him for more then a moment. She didn't know how she was going to handle things when he got a life of his own. And she knew he would. They all would. Luna had seen happiness for all of them. She had seen their futures and their mates. A part of her didn't like this at all. She doubted she would ever trust anyone enough to fall in love. And she didn't think she trusted anyone else to take care of her Ry. Or any of the others for that fact. She might be closer to Ry, but cared about the others just as much, she was just as protective over them.

She took a deep breath and released him, resting her forehead on his. "If you need anything, anything at all, you call Mother do you understand? And if something happens you call me at work, do you understand?" She asked looking into Emerald eyes with gold flecks. They were so clear she could see the reflection of her own black colored eyes with gold.

Harry nodded, kissing her cheek and hugging her neck tightly once more. "I will. Don't worry. I'll call you first if something's wrong." He said stepping back and smiling at her.

Alex sighed and stepped back as well. She ran her fingers through his hair and moved back to the car. Waving to him as he entered the house with Angela she whimpered slightly and started the car again. She drove off forcing herself not to look in the rearview window. When she finally reached the house she dropped the bags off without a word and left again. She drove until she finally reached the building of her work.

The place was a combination or a hotel called Midnight's Nightmare and a restaurant called Ebony Phoenix. The hotel was closed during the day, while the restaurant was open at 6:00 A.M. And when the Restaurant was closed at 9:00 P.M, the hotel was opened. Of course the Restaurant was only closed to the public at those hours; it was the eatery of the hotel after all. The building was the entrance toward Firefly Alley; however it was also Muggle friendly. Muggles only knew of it being a Restaurant though, they didn't know it was a hotel.

The hotel was for Magical Kind only. It was also known for its….dubious cliental and workings. Midnight's Nightmare was also used as a brothel on the lower levels although the woman and men never stepped form their rooms. The middle levels were for Wizards and Witches. The basements were for torture and dealings, separated between a large conference room and torture chambers complete with cells. The top of the hotel was for creatures. Vampires, Werewolves, Banshees, Siren's, Veela's and the like. The higher the building the more expensive and taken care of it was. The Hotel Manager was a friend to quite a few creatures, magical and Muggle. He rather liked them more then normal mortal Wizards and the like.

Alex had helped found this place. It had been up for a number of years, four to be exact and was already well known in all three worlds. Muggle, Wizarding, and Creature. She was the main cook for when the restaurant was closed. She dealt with any dealing that were going down in the basement, and she meant deals and the like, she mostly stayed out of the torture sessions. Unless it was a client that had broken the rules with out permission. During the day she was a waitress or hostess. Shutting off the car she sighed and stood walking toward the building. In her mind she was deciding which cell phone company to join. That and she was preparing herself to take care of any unsavory customers. They were very strict about no rough housing and harassment in Ebony Phoenix.

**Pairing Poll:**

**Harry/Alice 6 [Well at least he'll still be with her. I'll make a chapter where it features just the two of them if you like?]**

**Jasper/Alice/Harry 19 [I'm beginning to think it's a bit worthless of guessing anymore…]**

**Paul/Harry 4 [Poor wolf boy…]**

**Draco/Leah**

**Jacob/Harry**

**Jacob/Luna 3 [Awww. The Seer and the wolf, so cute!]**

**Draco/Edward**

**Paul/Alex**

**Alex/Leah 2 [Hmmm, this will be interesting.]**

**Sev/Luc/Cissy [I guess he might not be alone after all.]**

**[Poor Draco. I might put him with Paul… That is if Leah goes to Alex.]**

**THE POLL WILL END AFTER CHAPTER 6 or 7. Give you're votes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Luna hummed happily as she listened to Draco complain about his hangover.

It would seem the dance had been so boring he had decided to drink himself into a stupor after sneaking out. He had snuck into the closest bar and drunk until he couldn't remember why he had been out in the first place. Luna had wandered home around the time he was trying to crawl up the stairs. How he managed to drive home she had no clue.

Alex hadn't made it home last night and Harry had stayed at Angela's. So she had been the one to help him into the house.

It was rewarding though, when Narcissia noticed. She wasn't fond of drinking and had thrown as much of a fit as she could. She had glared, she had lectured, she had used spells so he couldn't bloke her out, fall asleep, or sober up. She had dragged him to his room and spelled him to his bed.

Meaning when he had gotten sick it had been his bed he hit, and she had forced him to sleep in it.

Narcissia didn't get angry, on no, she got sadistic.

At one point Draco had rolled away from the vomit and she had come in and placed his face directly in the mess. By his hair.

Needless to say while Severus, Lucius, and Luna found it amusing they stayed far from Narcissia's reach. It was only lucky that Luna had known to come help him inside. Had Narcissia found him on the stairs she would have locked him out.

Lucius had locked himself in his office. Severus had gone to the hospital early. And Narcissia was cooking everything she knew from the scent would make Draco feel sick to his stomach. Luna couldn't help but hum happily at everything going around her. Nothing was ever dull with her new family. Now if only the beloved's would return.

She giggled when Draco finally vomited, and Narcissia scolded him for dirtying her clean floors.

Lucius merely peeked out of his office with an arched brow, before sneaking back in slowly. Something he had learned was if you retreat fast she would notice. To escape slowly would be over looked. And as long as his wife's anger wasn't focused on him, he was happy. When she was in one of these sadistic moods he tried to stay far, far away. He was beginning to think if taking those Ninja lessons with Alex and Harry would be a good thing after all. He had a feeling he would be sneaking around his houses a lot more often very soon.

--------------

Harry nodded listening to everything Dr. Cullen was telling him. It was extremely early on Sunday morning. Luckily they had all finished their homework for when they returned to school. Dr. Cullen had a family meeting today that had come up. So he decided to take the day off. It was with bad luck that a small flue seemed to be going around. And quiet a few of his everyday patients had contracted it. When he found this out the other day, he had asked 'Tobias' is Harry could fill in for him. If things were still as bad as they had been.

And this led to Harry being here at the hospital.

Luckily he didn't have to explain everything, but he was re-walking him through the procedures. Alex was already off going over the surgery prep here. While Harry was a well known uprising doctor, he just couldn't stomach cutting someone open. It reminded him too much of the past. And seeing a baby born just made him faint every time. Alex found it very amusing. She didn't mind helping women give birth, and she rather enjoyed slicing a person when they were still breathing. That was why she had gotten those degrees, while Harry had gone in the opposite direction.

To be truthful Harry was honestly considering becoming a pediatrician. He might not like bringing a baby into the world, but he did enjoy taking care of them. Helping them when they felt bad, making sure they weren't sick, comforting them when they didn't know why they felt bad or something hurt. He had always liked children. And healing them and making them feel better was the best part.

He was still deciding, however he was already taking some basics for it.

Shakeing the thoughts form his head he smiled slightly at the man. "I understand. If I have any questions or problems I'll contact you. Alex will surely enjoy being able to operate on people again." He said with a bright smile.

Carlisle couldn't help but sweat drop slightly as he caught sight of the grin on the girl's face. "I'm sure she will. I'm just glad you two could fill in. And having a spare surgeon will help things here greatly. Not to mention some of the pregnant woman who come here want a woman instead of a man to be there when they give birth. Since most of the doctor's here are male instead of a female, quite a few dislike it. Her being on our roaster is a great help." He said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled brightly at him and giggled slightly. "Yea. She's been rather bored anyway. School isn't something that interests her. She's already finished really, she's just getting a few credits. And her job at Ebony Phoenix, they've kind of hit a slow rush. She really needed something to focus her attention on." He said.

Carlisle nodded. "Glad I could help." He said grabbing his bag. "I'll leave you tow to it." He said.

They exchanged their goodbyes and Harry turned to his work.

------------------

Alex hummed happily as she read over the charts before her. Her hand reached up twirling a piece of hair around her finger. It seemed that she had two none life threatening surgeries. And a Mrs. Janet was coming in to speak to her about becoming her doctor. The news about her being 1, female and 2, a pregnancy expert had spread throughout Forks and the Reservation with in the two days.

A woman from the Reservation would be coming as well. It would seem that the main doctor responsible was male and she didn't like them. Not the doctor himself, but men. She could understand she wasn't too fond of them herself. She checked over the records that had been sent over and frowned lightly. Her health and statistics reminded her of something. She closed the folder tapping it to her chin in thought. What was it?...

Her eyes widened for a moment in remembrance. 'Shape shifters. That's right… Luna said that's were the infestation dwelled. I should have remembered. This woman being one or not is irrelevant; however she was born with the gene. Rather it awaken or not isn't a problem. Ever since the separation of Shape shifters and the wizarding world there hasn't been a recording of one of them. I won't tell anyone. I will, however be happy to look over an actual shifter.' She thought setting the file down.

Spinning around in her wheelie chair she allowed a grin to spread across her face. She couldn't wait to introduce her mother to these chairs. They were one of the best inventions ever made. You could go around, and around, and around, and around…

"Good to see you're enjoying yourself."

She blinked locking her eyes on the person in the doorway even as she continued to spin. "Oh, but aren't they simply marvelous?" She asked as her head moved in a circular direction. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling as she watched it spin around in a small circle in her line of vision.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Most times your one of the most intelligent people I know. Well spoken, and never loses an argument. Other times you're the carbon copy of Bella. Down to the point of her insanity." He couldn't help but say in a combination of exasperation and fondness.

Alex giggled slightly. "Ah, but Uncle Thanos I do love mommy so." She said in a sing song voice as she finally brought herself to a stop. She turned to him tilting her head. Her eyes dimmed slightly. "I wish mommy and daddy would get better." She mumbled.

Severus blinked and sighed. "You're parents will be fine Circe. Now that they have the chance… you know they'll do anything to have a life with you." He said his expression neutrally blank.

Alex blinked slowly and nodded. The childishness vanishes and her eyes losing the crazed glint they held. She spun around turning back to her files. "I better get through all of this. If I'm going to be their official backup Surgery expert and woman pregnancy doctor I better get started." She said calmly, once again twirling her hair around her finger.

Severus nodded. "If Isidore asks I'll tell him where you are." He said gaining a hand wave form her as he left.

----------------

Luna looked up when she felt the large shift in emotions. She turned to watch Billy as he frowned in his chair. It would seem that he had finally put together that Bella was hanging around Edward Cullen. Luna made sure she didn't get involved in any affairs between the little human and her Malignant. So she hadn't spoken a word to Billy. However, it would seem Jacob had his suspicions about Bella liking the Cullen.

And Billy had finally paid attention to the whispers on the reservation. It would seem he had been more concerned with their discussions. Now that she had reached near the end of everything he had noticed. Jacob would never say anything. After all he liked Bella; she was a very good friend of his even if he was developing a crush on her. He would accept their relationship. But he would never say anything to Billy because he knew how much his father hated them.

He wanted her to be happy.

And Luna knew that he would be at war with his instincts and feelings soon enough. She only hoped she could help distract him. Jacob was never made for Bella. And falling in love with her would break him, and destroy the relationship they had. They needed to remain close; after all they had a bond. And if his feelings for her grew it would destroy that bond. And she didn't like the outcomes of what happened then.

Everything would be fine in the end, but still… They could be so much better. So she would be there. For both Jacob when he awakened. She would help him find his true mate. And wouldn't allow his friendship and care to turn to obsession. And for Bella when she loses herself. They all would…

It was times like this that she cursed her gift for not allowing her to see mates or romantic relations… Ones that hadn't occurred in any case. She could only see Bella's and Jacob's possible one because it would never work. She only knew that Edward and Bella would get together, and that he would leave. She knew that because it had already happened. Since they were already together now, she could see their future.

Alex was different. She had seer abilities, but she was no seer. She was in fact the opposite of Luna. Alex was a true 'matchmaker' a 'cupid'. She could see the red strings that tied people together, though she chose to ignore it lately. Almost everyone in Forks was so tied and twisted around each other. She said it was nothing more then a knotted maze of red here. And from those threads she could see all relationships.

Because she saw the strings she could see their futures. However, Alex believed in one policy. Don't get involved. She never said anything. And she only brought them up when she knew it wouldn't involve her or one of them. There were times she gave people a push or sit up a situation. However, that was only when the strings themselves sent out a cry to her. When they were becoming unraveled and close to breaking. Or when she was fated to help.

Alex once said the strings were almost living things. That they were heartbeats. They pulsed in sound and glow. The brighter and faster the stronger closer the bond. But when they broke or slowed down, they were about to vanish. When two mates found each other the strings vanished all together. The only thing left was that the glow would surround the mates, and the pulse and sound would be at the same beat, speed, and noise.

All mates had their own beat, speed, and noise. Non human couples had a different color. Vampire mate's glows were a pale white color. Shifter mates were a amber color. Werewolf mates a bright yellow, sometimes green. Veela mates were a royal purple. Muggles and humans were red. If it was a mixed mating it would be a combination color. She said that the only other people that had different colors were family, or those close to her.

The only one that she could see a glow or string for was herself. Then again 'Cupids' were made to help and keep other peoples love. They weren't made for a love or relationship of their own past family. They were created by fate to help soul mates, if they needed. To stop strings form being cut and to help those with strings find each other or realize their feelings. Because of this she had a bit of empathy. It was only directed to feelings of love, and she could only use it on those that were connected and needed it. Fate controlled that power of hers.

Sometimes she felt bad for Alex. Only because when it came to her Luna could never get a reading. Cupids were made to help others with love. And since they were an extremely rare race and important… she couldn't ever see a Cupids future. Only if it was directly involved with another. That was a reasons she was okay. Alex's life was so wrapped and twisted around Harry's that she didn't need to see Alex's future to know. The only thing that was a big question was if Alex would ever have a mate.

Luna sighed and shook her head. Billy had declared that he would take Charlie some fish from Clearwater and left. Luna waved, sighing once he left. She just knew he would demand answers when he returned. While she hadn't told him who the Cupid was, he knew she knew one.

----------------

Harry sighed slightly as the rush finally came to an end. It turned out to be a good thing Dr. Cullen had asked him to take over. Although there were only a few people with whatever virus was going around, Dr. Snow had decided to take a sick day. The Head of the Hospital was about to call Dr. Cullen until Harry had suggested Alex.

And that turned out to be a good thing. Alex wouldn't be dealing with the women till later on and between the surgeries she became very bored. Harry had found her reorganizing all the doctor offices and filing. And that was when she wasn't spinning around in her chair. To save her form getting into trouble or starting on pranks he had pulled her to the Head's Office. So now she was taking over for Doctor Snow, while Harry took over for Doctor Cullen.

Severus was just happy they weren't causing any more trouble. Although Alex had done everything perfect and easy to find… The fact that she had entered the other offices and messed with things wouldn't be liked for very long. The few Doctors she had gotten had joked it off and thanked her. However, he knew not all would be happy about that. And the fact that harry had gotten that glint in his eyes spoke more then he needed to know.

If he had been bored he would have done the same.

It was times like this he wondered how they ever finished their Healer classes.

--------

Narcissia hummed lightly as she flipped through the fabric swatches. Draco was pointing out where and how they wanted things. He was still extremely nauseous, but this was his punishment. Besides Narcissia wanted to finish early. The requests kept coming in and she was becoming bored watching Lucius work all day. Their store would give her something to do.

She couldn't wait for the sweethearts to join them. She already had so many plans for the wedding. She hid a squeal at the images in her mind. Although it was hard to find something to go with a Weasley's red hair and freckles… She just adored weddings. And Hermione could be such a beauty when she actually tried.

She hummed happily thinking of everything to come. Within a few months they would be in a beautiful location. And Luna had already informed her of the guests they would be bringing. After all dates were required by her. And though Luna couldn't tell her who would be coming with who, she knew some of them to come.

She only felt bad that dear Esme wouldn't be joining them. That woman had fabulous taste. They had only met a few times in passing. And it had mainly been because Esme had heard of her store. Seeing a kindred spirit in each other they had ended up having coffee. And Narcissia had even shown her some of her ideas and soon to be products.

She sighed her shoulders slumping slightly before returning to her perfect posture. Sometimes she wished that her children wouldn't tell her the future. However, it was better then having her hopes let down.

---------

Luna looked up with a humming sigh when the door opened and Billy wheeled himself in. His expression was a mixture of fear, concern, disappointment, annoyance, and determination. As they locked eyes she stopped humming and sighed.

Billy wanted answers.

And he wanted them now.

**Pairing Poll:**

**Harry/Alice 6 [Well at least he'll still be with her. I'll make a chapter where it features just the two of them if you like?]**

**Jasper/Alice/Harry 24 [I'm beginning to think it's a bit worthless of guessing anymore…]**

**Paul/Harry 4 [Poor wolf boy…]**

**Draco/Leah**

**Draco/Angela**

**Jacob/Harry**

**Jacob/Luna 6 [Awww. This will be such a sweet couple!]**

**Draco/Edward**

**Draco/Paul 2**

**Paul/Alex**

**Alex/Leah 5 [Well neither like guys very much, or won't.]**

**Sev/Luc/Cissy 3 [I guess he might not be alone after all.]**

**Sev/Charlie S.**

**[Just for a note. Those that don't win the votes won't be alone. I'll make sure everyone ends up with someone, even Charlie S. and Angela.]**

**[K! The Poll's will end with the next chapter. So you can vote any time between Chapter 7's post and when the votes are added and ended in Chapter 8. And they shouldn't be that far a part. So that means vote soon. Also like I do with all my stories since this and the next chapter are the last…. Everyone gets a second vote. That means any votes I get from the reviews of this chapter on will be counted. Even if you have already voted.]**


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissia smiled as she locked the doors to her new shop. She walked out with a bounce in her step.

Draco was stumbling behind her, his face pale and skin clammy. One hand stay rested on his stomach while the other was hovering near his mouth.

She shook her head at him as she glanced back. "It's you own fault dragon. You should know better than to give into anything as senseless as drinking." She said with a scolding tone.

Draco mumbled slightly as he followed after her.

They looked up to see the Eclipse Spyder sitting parked up to the curve. Entering the car, Narcissia started it up and started the drive back to Forks. She hummed lightly to the music playing over the radio. "Remind me to thank Alex for buying the females' car." She said calmly, as she reached over to change the station. She suddenly frowned hearing the sound of a car speeding down the main highway.

Glancing back her eyes widened in slight fear at the sight of the monster jeep speeding toward them. She jerked her wheel to the side and came to a screeching halt on the side of the road. Draco jerked up from his half asleep reclined position. Both watched the jeep speed by them doing around 100 at least. The Jeep passed them and tore toward Forks. The two continued to sit there starring after the jeep.

"What in the world…" Narcissia muttered.

"The Cullen's." Draco said.

Narcissia turned to him with a slight frown. "What about them dragon?" She asked in confusion.

"That was their jeep. Also…The bronze one, Edward I think was driving. Alice was in the passenger seat. Bella Swan was in the back with the big one. Emmett? I don't know if anyone else was with them, but they are who I saw…" He muttered with a frown on his face.

Narcissia continued to look at him with a frown before she sighed shoulders dropping. "It's beginning isn't it… I had thought we had some more time before we had to start thinking of a side…" She said as she slowly started the car.

Draco frowned at her in confusion. "Luna said something?" He asked.

Narcissia nodded. "Forks did have the most peaceful future for us. But that's not to say it would be boring or easy. And fate has already proven it disliked us." She said pulling away and speeding slightly home. "Call Severus and your father. We're going to have to talk. Now." She declared eyes narrowed in determination.

Draco blinked but nodded grabbing his cell phone.

* * *

Luna locked her eyes on the table as she drew imaginary pictures on the surface. Billy was starring with wide eyes out the window. She couldn't tell him much. She might be a seer, but there were rules… And she couldn't interfere much with the wolves. Not yet.

She sighed, as she turned her attention out the window watching the setting sun.

She had told him that Bella already knew about the Cullen's. That she and Edward were indeed a couple. That nothing he said, did, or tried would stop that. Nor anything Jacob would try. She also explained that they were mates. And that this would have happened no matter what.

These things weren't a problem to tell him as they were true. She had also told him that Bella would be turned. Either by Edward to save her. Or she would purposely have a vampire attack her to be bitten. Hearing that had been what sent him into this state.

Bella wanted to be a vampire… And it was her destiny. They couldn't change that.

She had also told him that the Malignant's had no interest in hurting her. Or breaking their treaty. It had shocked him. But more so the fact that Bella had chosen to become a Cold One. More so the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

Luna had explained that a Vampires mate was like a shifter imprinting. A part of him accepted things because of this. He knew what that felt like. Though he still hated that it was the Cullen boy Bella was with.

Luna's eyes widened a small gasp leaving her throat and she sighed heavily. Billy looked up at her eyes and expression blank though concern showing.

"What is it?" He asked finally breaking the tension filled silence.

"Rouge…Rouge Cold Ones have arrived." She said simply as she stood.

Billy jerked upright. "Here, in Forks?" he asked.

Luna nodded slowly. "Yes. I am afraid one of them is extremely interested in killing the little Bell." She said.

Billy's eyes widened. "We have to do something. I…I can warn the elders and-"

"No." She said causing him to freeze. Luna turned to looked at him. "If you warn them they will want to become involved, just as you do. And if you become involved with a rouge… it will force the younger ones to phase sooner then they should." She said with a serious expression.

Billy paled at the thought. He would rather none of this generation be forced to phase. It had skipped the last one and he hoped it did so again… He wanted there to be peace among the tribe. And Luna knew that.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, the Cullen's, Edward precisely will deal with the threat. Bella is his mate. Keep that in mind, Billy." She said leaving the house just as her cell phone rang.

* * *

"Circe…"

_Alex's head snapped up and she slowly reached up clasping her hands over her ears. Her eyes were wide as her vision shifted. She couldn't hear anything, other then the almost painful pulsing. Her eyes locked onto the couple in front of her, as she watched the string between them slowly disintegrate. Her eyes locked onto their confused and shocked expressions before everything blacked out._

"Circe…"

_She could feel her sanity slipping. All these deaths… The feel of so many threads and connections being pulled apart and destroyed. She was a Cupid yes, but it wasn't only love she saw. No, she saw the connection of relationships. Relationships of all kinds. And now so many were being forcefully unraveled. It was slowly driving crazy. That was when she found it. The one connection she could see that tied around her finger. The only one outside of her mother and father. She blinked looking up. 'Harry…' She thought, eyes glinted with a crazed light._

"Circe!"

_Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the string tied around Harry's finger that leads to Ginerva Weasley. There had always been something wrong with that thread. It didn't look real. It was there because they were in a relationship. But something about it looked fake, false. But that couldn't be… The strings couldn't be faked or manipulated. The only way if could be forced was out of obsession, which most of the threads were from Ginerva. But they had always been there. And the only other way to get a string to appear would be a forced love like from a… Alex's eyes widened, and then narrowed angrily as she pulled the threads apart to look._

"ALEX!"

Alex blinked, realizing that she was being shaken by someone. She blinked her eyes slowly focusing. The pulsing was quieted and pushed to the back of her mind. Her vision slowly losing the red shade that had overtaken her. She realized she was laying on the floor. Severus had his arms wrapped around her and was propping her up. She slowly reached her hand up to grasp his wrist of the hand holding her shoulder.

She blinked up at him slowly. "Uncle…" She muttered.

Severus sighed, dropping his head slightly as his shoulders slumped. "You're alright. I was worried we would lose you again." He said quietly. He slipped his arms around her and helped lift her up.

Alex blinked as she finally realized they were in Severus's lab. "Wha…" She mumbled.

"Just relax. You had one of your trances. A relationship has been affected somehow. And it seems like it was more then just one..." He said as he moved from his office and through the hallways toward the main entrance. He left the building and pressed the unlock key to his Emerald and Silver Lancer Evolution. Opening the door he sat her down in it, before shutting the door and walking around.

He got in and started the car, pulling away from the parking lot. "You finished everything already. And when I realized what was happening I told the other doctors I would take you home, since Isidore would be working later and needed the car you two brought." He said.

10 minutes later they pulled into the Forks house they owned. Getting from the car he walked around and pulled her from the car again.

Alex just leaned against him. her expression dazed and confused she almost appeared to be drugged.

Severus couldn't help but curse whatever it was that was affecting her so badly. This had only happened twice before. Once when she was a child and her ability had awakened and the second time...

When the war was over and the adrenalin had died, it had all slammed into her. They had lost her for a while. She had been trapped in her mind. Being screamed and screeched at by the fates and who knows what other deities.

Harry was supposed to have died that night. Severus as well.

However, Alex had interfered. She had helped kill people that had threads of their own and that was against the rules. Alex was only allowed to kill if the fates allowed it. Only if Destiny had decided it.

She almost didn't wake up. They had wanted retribution. They had wanted her to give back for every thread she had destroyed. They had taken the relationships she did have. When she had woken up, she hadn't been her. She recognized every one, but there were no feelings. They had removed the threads she had.

It was only by luck that Luna knew what had happened. That and she was in contact with the Divine. The truth, the source, the king, the queen, mother, whatever you called it. And the future's she came across were wrong.

Without Alex, Severus would never move on. Harry would have never been healed. Ginny's plan would have never been found. The Malfoy's would have never changed sides and gotten a second chance. Neither would the Lestrange's. Granger and Weasley would have never gotten that final push to accept everything and everyone. And they would have never come to Forks.

Luckily Gaia was a compassionate person. And she had realized how important Alex was to her beloved ones. Her memories were given back the threads rebuilt, but even now the damage of having them forcefully destroyed... She cared yes, but she was almost permanently detached. Every day she seemed to get a bit more closer to feeling as she did before.

However, Severus feared this could destroy any progress she had made. He could only hope that it did the opposite and gave her a boost in emotions instead.

Entering the house the first thing that happened was he bumped into the second Alex. Spotting the collar around her neck he nodded to Hekate. The familiar looked onto her master with worry before leading him to her bedroom. Opening the door he placed Alex on the bed before running his fingers through her hair. She blinked slowly up at him as if she wasn't really seeing him. Her hand did reach out grabbing onto his shirt.

Sighing through his nose he moved to sit against the head board. Moving Alex she curled up lying against his chest and between his legs. Hekate shifted and made her way up to her master's face. Alex wrapped her arms around the fox before closing her eyes and humming.

* * *

Harry smiled as he bid the last patient goodbye, folding the clipboard. He smiled humming as he finished everything up and placed the metallic folder with the others on Dr. Cullen's desk. He turned to leave the room when the phone started to ring. Frowning slightly Harry walked over and picked the phone from the receiver.

"Dr. Cullen's office. This is his substitute speaking." He said calmly.

"Mr. Evans?"

Harry blinked hearing Carlisle's voice over the phone. "Dr. Cullen?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Ah good. Listen I needed to speak with you Isidore. You see something has come up with the family. I had wondered if you could fill in for me tomorrow as well… I'm not sure if this will be resolved or not." He said in a slow calm tone. Although harry could tell it was slightly strained.

Harry shook the thoughts form his mind. "Of course I can. I might have to reschedule a bit, but I should be fine. Circe can take care of your surgeries as well." He said.

Carlisle sighed in relief over the phone. "Thank you, I wasn't sure with you being in school." He said.

Harry smiled even if it couldn't be seen. "I only take a few classes in the school day. I mostly just sit in most to have something to do. And Circe only goes so that she can be with me." He said with a small giggle.

Carlisle laughed slightly. "You have a very loving sister." He said and paused. "I'll call you tomorrow when I have more of an idea what's going to happen." He said.

Harry nodded, then hit he forehead. "Of course, Dr. Cullen. I hope everything is okay." He said.

"Don't worry it will be. Good evening Mr. Evans." He said.

"Good evening Dr. Cullen." Harry said before he heard the dial tone.

Harry pulled the phone back and stared at it for a few moments. He slowly placed it back on the jack tilting his head in thought. A moment later his cell phone started ringing.

* * *

Severus blinked his eyes open. His hand shot out to silence his cell phone. Looking down he sighed seeing Alex was had finally fell asleep. He looked down at the screen and frowned seeing it was Draco's number. He huffed lightly and nodded to Hekate. A shift and Hekate took Severus's place in her own human appearance.

* * *

Hekate had dark skin, purple hair and gold eyes. She made sure her master was comfortable, and took the fox plush the Thestral gave her and allowed her master to wrap her arms around it. Her sharp eyes watched the man leave. Once the door closed she turned her gaze back to her master. Whimpering she keened down nuzzling the spiky hair. She hated not being able to help her master.

She was always so worthless. She couldn't help her master when that madman had her. She couldn't help her when her threads had been snapped. She never seemed to be able to do anything. She could gather information and fill in for her master, but that was about all. She couldn't stand it. But she would comfort her master all she could.

* * *

Severus frowned slightly when he walked into the living room. Everyone except the lovebirds and Alex were here. Making his way over he dropped down in his seat reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Where's Alex?" Harry asked with a frown as he sat curled in Draco's lap.

"She had a trance." Severus stated.

Tension shot through the room. Growing and thickening like a humid fog. Harry's eyes were wide and glancing in every direction. Draco kept a tight hold on him, though he was the tension in his jaw showed his own worry. Narcissia's hands were at her mouth and it was easy to see she was chewing her lip. Lucius's expression had darkened, while Luna had frowned with a sigh.

"She's sleeping. Probably going through everything that was shoved in her mind. I snapped her out of it not long after it started. She seems fine. All we can do is wait." He said looking pointedly at Harry. "Hekate's watching her. She'll be fine. However, I'm curious at why you called a meeting Narcissia.

Narcissia shook her head taking a deep breath. "We are going to have to choose a side soon. Things are happening faster than we thought." She said.

Draco nodded, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "The Cullen's were speeding past us in that monster of a jeep toward Forks." He said with a slight frown.

"The nomad's have come. One is interested in Bella. He won't listen to the others and the female will help her mate. The fake leader…could prove to be valuable. We need to get him on our side…If he stays free then it will cause even more problems." She muttered.

"And how are we going to do that?" Lucius asked with a sigh.

"Alex." Luna said and paused. "The fake leader will go to join the veggie's in Alaska. However, nothing will break him of his human way, he'll cheat the diet. Then return as a favor…" She said with a thoughtful frown. "Alex will go after him once she wakes up. Her abilities will help, the fake leader finding his mate will keep him bound to Alex. And also with us he won't need to deny himself the diet he enjoys. He'll just have to stay with Hekate in the house in Port Angeles. Therefore keeping him from being an enemy." She declared.

Harry looked up at her. "Will she be alright?" He asked.

Luna smiled slightly at him. "Yes. She'll be able to handle him…" She said and frowned lightly. "I can't say much about the trance, but she appears undamaged." She said.

The room finally relaxed. The heavy feeling vanished and a sigh of relief being passed all around.

"What are we going to do about the Bell and her stalker?" Draco asked arching a brow.

Luna shook her head. "Nothing. This is nothing to with us. We won't become involved with Bella until after her birthday." She called quietly. "By then you'll understand."

Narcissia looked at her and nodded. "Right. For now deal with you muggle lives. Harry just worry about your new friend. I'm sure Luna will continue to stay at the reserve. Alex and Harry will take care of things until Dr. Cullen returns. Draco you're taking some time off to work on the shop with me. Mione and Arlon will be here soon. We will go on as normal. None of your mates will be found or awakened now, correct?" She asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, it will be a while yet. Bella's birthday will be the catalyst." She agreed.

Narcissia nodded. "Right. We will have to chose a side… so I'm asking everyone to start thinking about it. However, as of yet nothing is immediately changing. So go do your homework and prepare for school tomorrow." She said dismissing them.

* * *

**Jasper/Harry/Alice 33**

**Jacob/Luna 8**

**Alex/Leah 8**

**Harry/Paul 4**

**Draco/Paul 3**

**Draco/Edward 3**

**Sev/Luc/Cissy 3**

**Sev/Chief 3**

**Harry/Jacob**

**Edward/Ginny**

**Draco/Angela**

**Alex/Paul**

**Edward/Draco/Paul**

**Draco/Leah**

**Okay. This is your last time to vote. The final pairings will be posted on the next chapter. **

**But seriously don't vote for Harry, Jasper, or Alice. We all know who wins that pairing…. I mean… no one else even has two digits… **

**And I'm getting really confused at what to do with Draco….**

**I don't like Edward, but if he wins… I'll make it work somehow. I'm just glad the pairings were already chosen for my other twilight story. It was a request/reward, so I took what I was told and made a story. This while still following my plot is beginning to drive me insane with not knowing the pairings… You have 2 weeks to choose. I think that's all I can wait without exploding in impatience. **

**And like I said it's the other pairings that are getting at me. I need…NEED to know what I'm doing with Isabella. So… someone tell me? **

***Pouts***

**And for future reverence… while it might have some Limes, there will be no lemons in this story. I might start one, but it will be cut off. If it comes to that point and you want the full thing you'll have to ask through review or PM. Threesomes won't be easy for me…but I will do them if demanded. Just won't post them.**


	8. Chapter 8

********

And the final polls are!

Jasper/Harry/Alice 35

[Of course! While Alex was originally their last triad, this is too great to ignore. And it's what you guys want! And really you readers are all that matter. I'll just have Jasper and Alice be buddy, buddy with her. They would have to be seeing as they will mate with her precious Ry!]

Jacob/Luna 11

[You know it was obvious. The wolf boy will almost always get the Seer. This will change things seeing as he will never fall in love with Bella or Imprint on Nessie.]

Alex/Leah 10

[*Cackles evilly* Now I have to figure out who peruses who? Two dominating females? This will be amusing and interesting! Not to mention entertaining! Although Leah will clearly dominate. I can just see her totally owning Alex. Heh, Heh, she needs someone that can keep her in her place. Though she won't go down, submit, or accept this without a fight! *Looks around for popcorn*]

Draco/Paul 8

Sev/Chief 5

[Well…I never expected this. Adds a new element. And means Charlie will still be around even later on. The secret will be revealed! Mwahahahahahahaha! Corruption!]

Edward/Ginny 2

[Really? I mean really? How is this going to work? I hate Ginny. She is pure evil and will be seen as such in this story. Am I really going to drag the annoying stalker emo down with her? …Maybe after nessie's born. After all Edward and Bella aren't important in my story, but they are the causes of events I want to keep. Maybe I'll have the Volturi kill her later on or something? Meh…]

Angela/?

****

[Whose going to be with Angela, Angela, Angela? Oh whose going to be with Angela? Only I will know! You'll have to wait and seeee!]

**One-sided Jane/Alex.**

**[Can't help it. Those two would make sparks fly. And it would add drama to Alex and Leah. It will be nothing serious though.]**

* * *

**Breaking Twilight: Chapter 8...**

Bellatrix Lestrange knew something was wrong. She clenched her eyes shut as her hand grasped at her chest, where her heart pounded and squeezed painfully. Were she a weaker woman she would be in tears.

It wasn't the pain that was the problem. She was used to pain, enjoyed it, used it to keep herself grounded to reality. No, it was what the pain reminded her of. Reminded her of leaving her poor defenseless Belladonna. No, her baby liked to be called Alex. That was right….

She remembered this pain… The same pain she had when she handed her precious baby over to that pathetic Squib. The pathetic worthless Squib that couldn't even keep the promise to protect her. Bellatrix was only relieved it had been an unbreakable vow… Meaning the useless fool had died because of it.

She remembered looking into the dark Amethyst eyes of her beloved little one. Golden flecks swirling as the gaze was returned. Love and sadness swirling in those pure eyes. The pain that had pulled on her as she released her… as she felt a connection snap…

She would admit giving up her little one had been what caused her to snap originally. Her Master's punishment and Azkaban hadn't helped. But the connection…the thread that had stayed no matter what. That thread was her saving grace. The thing that reminded her she had a daughter. No matter how lost in the darkness she became or how she tried to run form reality…

That thread had snapped her from her insanity… Because remembering her baby and seeing her once more, it had brought the connection snapping back in place. It had been painful. More so then anything he could ever do. But it had brought her back, at least to how she had been before. She had never claimed to be fully sane after all.

The pain was back.

That meant something was wrong with her baby. Her little Belladonna, her precious Alex, her sweet Circe….

The Healers of St. Mungo watched in slight shock as one after another the stabilizing and sedative spells were thrown off or completely destroyed. Moments later a commotion was made as the same thing happened with the patient next door.

Then again they weren't so surprised. The Black's were a well known family, as were the Lestrange's. And let it be known….

You never get between a Black and their child, especially a mother Black.

Just as you never lay a hand on a Lestrange's family.

It was a cursed day for enemies of the two, when the family's were merged together.

So while the Healers rushed around recasting the spells and trying to calm the two down. The Director merely frowned lightly and made sure none of this got out to the press. The Ministry had not been happy with St. Mungo's allowing and accepting two well known Death Eaters. They were even less pleased tat they were receiving help and healing.

The Wizarding World was a terrible place to be as of now. The Ministry trying to claw it's way back into control. However, most people had become accepting and used to the Dark Lord's ways and didn't want to change. Not to mention most Death Eaters were not happy with losing the war.

Having Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Rodolphus Lestrange in this building was also a very dangerous thing. While thought of as monster's on the Light Side, or what could be considered it, and traitors to the Dark Side…

The Director sighed from behind folded fingers and allowed his hands to fall on the desk. It seemed the only ones not going power hungry or obsessive were the neutrals…or the people that just wanted to fighting to stop. And it seemed they were the ones the most involved in the war to begin with.

The Weasley family wanted nothing to do with the politics. And their alliance with the Malfoy's was already causing them problems. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were already enemies of the new Ministry, what with little Teddy. Kingsley Shacklebot didn't even want anything to do with fighting anymore. And the teachers of Hogwarts had pulled away form everything completely.

The Director was one of the few people happy that Potter and the Lestrange girl had escaped before every had exploded. Juts in time too. What with her being Voldemort's chosen consort, they had already chosen her cell in Azkaban…

Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, the Director reached for the phone.

* * *

**Monday**

Harry sat on the edge of the bed watching Aysa.

She had already missed school that day. While people had wondered they were more concerned about Bella Swan apparently moving back to Phoenix over night. So there weren't that many questions about what was wrong, or what had happened to her. The family wanted to be able to handle this on their own. And they knew there would be trouble if someone found out she was basically comatose.

Luckily all of Alex's women had rescheduled to the next day, with well wishes to her getting better. And had agreed to wait if it took her longer to recover. Billy Black had even visited after Luna had let something slips about Alex and what she was. He had known a Cupid once. He had said the trance wouldn't last long and she should wake up soon. It had also led to Harry meeting his son Jacob.

Jacob was confused and saddened over Bella leaving, but he was also worried at seeing Alex simply laying there. Harry had to wonder at how that boy could be so disbelieving at his heritage…at what he was.

The boy was stubborn. But he had a good heart they could tell. Obsessed with his 'rabbit' and a bit of a 'muscle head'. The boy was nice and easy to get along with. And he and Harry had already talked about pranks. The boy was good. He had a lot of raw potential. Harry almost grinned at the thought of a new Marauder.

Harry knew Jacob was someone he and Ron would get along with. Speaking of, those two would finally be joining them Wednesday.

Two days away.

He hoped Alex would wake up for that…

He just hoped she would wake up.

Angela reached over and ruffled his hair. She had taken her promise to watch over Isidore seriously. Finding out Circe had hit her head bad enough to be comatose had been horrible. And seeing as she was the last one Circe had asked to look after Isidore, she would keep her promise.

The girl turned out to be a blessing. She could help Harry take his mind off of things, but talking to him about school work. The looks Luna gave her also had the group wondering of she would be let in on their secret. They had a feeling she wasn't going to leave any time soon. And Narcissia for one was happy Harry had a new little friend. Even if she was a muggle, the girl was kind and down to earth.

Smiling she reached over giving him a hug and almost kissed his forehead. However, she pulled back before that. There was something about Isidore that made her want to protect him.

"Come on. Circe would not like it if you started slipping on you're homework. You've been promoted a grade if you start slipping now they'll send you back." She said soothingly.

Harry sniffled slightly and smiled at her. 'You're right." He said nodding discreetly when Hekate opened an eye.

Standing they left the room with a look back before shutting the door.

Hekate curled up around her master in her human form and huffed lightly. Hekate was temped to contact her Master's partner. However, she didn't want any panic… And he already disliked the Cullen's. She was sure he would find a reason to blame them. And her master had said she didn't want any conflict until the time came.

Sighing she nuzzled her master, her tongue sneaking out to lick at her cheek. She didn't like not hearing her master's voice or her commands.

**Tuesday**

Narcissia frowned slightly from her seat. She was sitting in the bay window in Alex's room. It was the reason the girl had requested this one. She had one of the rooms in Port Angelus that had a balcony as well.

Narcissia was currently sitting there as she went over some paper work for her shop. Draco had taken the past two days off form school. Seeing as Harry had skipped up a grade, he had decided to work in the shop until Ronald arrived. Draco had said something about not wanting to be alone with the Muggles.

It had been fine and the teachers had all accepted things. She had to admit Alex was a genius when it came to planning things. They were all worried about Alex, more so then about the Swan girl. And also they had agreed to allow Harry to come in for the few classes he could between Hospital shifts. Luna was the only one going the whole day or at all now.

Narcissia had also gotten a call from Alex's job. While her business partner hadn't bothers, the manager and head employees had called to see why she hadn't bothered coming in. Needless to say they learned to never mess with or bother a Black's child. Narcissia didn't care that they hadn't known she was unconscious. Anyone who thought they could demand something of a Black or a Malfoy had another thing coming!

Sighing she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. The rain a soft soothing sound to her ears. She was worried. Alex was out…and they might lose her again.

Harry was over working at the Hospital and with his homework to avoid seeing Alex like this. Angela seemed to be the only one to bring a smile to his face again. And the girl was making sure he stayed healthy.

Luna was spending even more time at the Reservation. That might have to do with Billy and the fact that she had a meeting with the rest of the Tribe Elder's and Council Members.

Draco, her poor dragon was still lost. The gapping whole of not having his mate was starting to affect him. He was filling and sating it by getting as many lays as he could… Not to mention he still didn't know what he wanted in life.

Severus was staying at the lab more then anything. Either at the Hospital or one of his companies. She knew he blamed himself. Narcissia would admit that he was the closest adult to Alex. Narcissia loved her, and Lucius was kind, but Severus had just connected with her.

Narcissia had to keep herself from biting her lip. It was not proper and it would do nothing but mar her appearance. Sighing she closed the folder with a soft sound and turned her gaze back to her second daughter.

A smile crossed her face.

She had always wanted a daughter. She had been depressed when Draco was born a boy, but had accepted and loved him anyway. Now she had three. One would be getting married soon. The second was trying to make some form or alliance with the shifters. And the third was almost dead to the world…

Closing her eyes she hummed in thought. 'I wonder… if Nymph will come for a visit? He might not be a girl, but Theodore is adorable enough…' She thought remembering the cute baby with it's mother's habit of being a living mode ring.

* * *

Lucius paused from his work. Staring blankly at eth ringing device on the desk he couldn't help but sigh. He hoped it wasn't another crisis with the Cullen's.

"Lucius Black, speaking. How may I help you?" He called a second after he flipped the device open. He was glad he no longer stumbled over his name in greeting. It had caused confusion every time he tried to call himself Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Black. This is the Director…" The voice said after a moments pause.

Lucius frowned before pushing the folder aside. To be safe the director never said his name over the telephone. Most wizards didn't know how to use them, but the man had been the one to warn Lucius about people tapping into them.

"Ah, Director. Is there a reason you are calling?" He asked as he used his wand to make sure there was no interference with the phone.

"Yes. Lady Black and Lord Lestrange seem to be reacting to something. All restraints, are being destroyed. The stabilizing spells are being shattered. The only thing still affective are the sedative's….and even they are being broken through…" The Director stated calmly.

Lucius paused for a moment. He allowed his mind to wonder to Alex and her condition. "I…see. I'm afraid Circe has found herself in a bind. She is currently in a comatose trance, that might be the cause. They probably won't calm down until she awakens. I'll have her come by as soon as she awakens. I'm afraid I don't have the legal right to do anything else. And my wife has passed all her decisions abilities to Belladonna." He said calmly.

"I understand. I shall have the staff watch the two on 24 hour surveillance. Make sure you have Ms…Black contact me as soon as possible." The Director said calmly.

Lucius nodded absentmindedly and returned to his work. "I shall do so. Farewell, Director."

"You as well, Lord Black." The click of the dial tone

Lucius frowned lightly as he stared down at the paper work gathered around him on his desk.

'Looks like the mess will have to be cleared up faster then we thought. Narcissia, Draco, Bella, and Alex are the only ones that have inherited the Black name and fortune. I'm only using it so no one looking for the Malfoy's will find us… And even then I only have the acting title of Lord Black because Draco is the only male, the only Lord. I have the title to act in his place. In their marriage Rodolphus signed a contract stating he would not gain nor attempt to gain the Lord Black title. It's the only reason I was granted it…' He thought frowning faintly.

'Narcissia signed the same contract, stating that she would not gain the title, Lady Black. Although, she did still gain her inheritance. Bellatrix is the current Lady, and that will pass onto Alex. And she is the Head of the family, even in her state of mind. Although Harry has been adopted, the Head hasn't accepted him into the inheritance….It's a good thing the family has already been combined…It would be troublesome other wise….' He thought leaning back in his chair.

'Alex will become Lady Black…as Draco will become Lord Black. Harry will probably be given the title of the Black Heir, and he has his titles as Lord Potter and Lord Evans. Thinking of it, Alex is also currently Lady Evans because of her and Harry's ritual… Not to mention she's the Lestrange Heiress…' He allowed a frown to cross his face. 'The confusion aside. I'm starting to really long for the day I'm Lord Malfoy again. While the power would have been great in the past, it's all just a hassle now….' He thought in annoyance.

Sighing he turned back to his work. It would be so much easier if the Wizarding World wasn't the mess it was at the moment.

****

Wednesday 5:42 A.M

Harry continued to lay curled up in his spot near Alex. His hand running through her hair. He could feel a whimper build in his throat but pushed it down. He leaned over nuzzling into her shoulder. He couldn't help but worry. The last time this had happened… He didn't like not being able to talk to her, to hear her. Alex had been his savior with the Dursley's his best friend no matter what.

They hadn't been apart for very long. Even when he was in school they had mailed each other every day. Ron and Hermione weren't here, and that had already sent him into depression. Now, it was even worse. Harry clenched his eyes shut sniffling slightly. Merlin, he knew he was acting pathetic. He knew it, but couldn't help it.

He had never been that emotional of a child. Emotions had always confused him more, thanks to his 'family'. Anger had been his main emotion. Anger and a need to prove himself. However, he had grown up. He had gained emotions, feelings, bonds. But since the war, and the problems with Ginny they had been out of control. Losing Alex had broken him even more. She hadn't been the same even when her memories and feelings had been fixed.

He had never been able to handle emotions that had to do with his friends being hurt. It had always been what led him into trouble and danger. He over reacted and jumped to action before thinking. It was because he didn't want to lose the bonds and feelings he had gained. Sure he would still have the rest of his pack…but if Alex wasn't a part of it anymore…

"Oh, bugger mate…What happened?" Ron asked as he dropped his bags and made his way to Alex.

Hermione simply ran over. A few seconds later she was kneeling the bed beside the girl and checking her over.

Harry jerked his head up. His eyes and expression brightened at seeing his two best friends. His eyes drifted back down to Alex and sadness returned

Harry smiled sadly. "She had one of those trances. Sn-Severus had been with her and snapped her out of it. However, the damage was done." He mumbled quietly.

Hermione made noises in the back of her throat every time a result returned inconclusive. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and regret. "Maybe you guys weren't ready? Are you sure this is where you want to be?" Hermione asked in an almost panicked tone. "Is this where we should be?"

"Yes, …it's perfect…"

"Alex!" The three called seeing unfocused black and gold mixed eyes. Harry threw himself at her wrapping his arms around her in a choke hold.

Alex blinked at them slowly before frowning and holding her head. "That…hurt…" She muttered in a daze tone.

Luna almost dropped the glass as she gasped. Blinking the daze from her eyes she stood there for a few moments. "Oh…" She said breathlessly.

Narcissia looked up at her in concern. "Is something wrong dear?" She asked.

Lucius looked over the Daily profit with an arched eyebrow.

Severus was looking at her with a slight sneer. He had gone back to his old ways. The thought of Alex waking up lost to them had kept him there.

Draco paused in eating.

"I…I finally saw our mates." She said in a dazed tone, more so then usual.

Narcissia beamed at her happily. "That's wonderful!" She declared.

Lucius smirked and folded the paper. "That is good news. Now I know who to start background checking." He said getting a cuff to the head form his wife.

Draco had frozen and was staring at her unblinkingly. "Oh…" He said trailing off.

Severus frowned. "How?" he asked.

"Oh…" She said waving her hand and grinning. "Alex, just woke up." She said and blinked when she was suddenly alone. "My, my, they were impatient. Too bad Alex couldn't see her match… How amusing." She finished with a giggle heading toward the room.

Severus probably would have twitched had he not been so relieved she was awake. Alex had attacked all of them with hugs, cuddles, nose rubs, head pats, and kisses. Currently she had yet to release Severus himself. She was an exact copy of her mother now. And oh, he had missed it.

"I take it the damage form the punishment is corrected?" He asked calmly.

Alex shrugged curling up in his lap. "Not quite. Most emotions are beyond me and I am still very detached and apathetic. However, my feelings and emotions for you guys and my parents have been fixed. I will still have trouble with emotion outside of you guys, but it should be a bit easier. I can feel simpler ones or I will be able to soon. And my personality has been corrected, so I'm back to normal completely." She said with a bright wide grin.

Severus wondered if it was right to want to bash his head in. "And Merlin help us all…" He muttered as he reached up ruffling spiked short hair. He fingered one of the ice blue streaks with disinterest.

Lucius however made a point to gain the groups attention. "It would seem that visiting you're parents would be a good idea, Alex. It appears that you're parents most likely felt you're personality shift. They have been trying to force themselves awake." He said calmly.

Alex and Harry met each others eyes. Harry wanted to meet his 'parents', however he knew now wasn't the time. Shaking his head slightly he smiled at her. "You go see them. No doubt they'll still be kept their for awhile anyway. I'll get Ron and Hermione settled in school. No doubt that's why Hermione made sure they made it this early." He said with a slight grin.

Ron groaned in annoyance. "Don't remind me. Mione made me read all these books on the way here. And that damn information spell gave me a migraine. She told me to suck it up and stop being such a baby." He moaned in annoyance, rubbing his temple.

"Honestly Ronald, I gave you a potion for you're headache already." She said with a disapproving look.

Amusement filled the room at the common sight. Luna tilted her head with a bright smile on her face. 'I think we'll all be just fine…' She thought. Sides would be chosen and decisions made, however she knew they would always remain family.

* * *

Alex walked through the empty hallways of St. Mungo's. Her head bent and face toward the ground. As she walked she allowed her mind to shift through her memories. She was not happy. She had nothing against the Maligant's, she just didn't think anyone was good enough for her Harry.

True Alice and Jasper were the best, excluding Carlisle and Esme of course. However…she didn't want her Harry to be with his mates yet. That meant she would have to give him up. That meant…he wouldn't need her anymore. A whine rose to her throat before she shoved it down.

Harry was the reason she was still sane…somewhat. Harry was the reason she now had a family. Why her parents weren't dead, why they hadn't received the kiss and been thrown away. Harry had always been there for her, even when she couldn't feel a thing for him. She didn't want their to be a time he wouldn't need her she would be…useless…

Shaking the thoughts from her head she looked up when she came to the Director's office. Her parents were waking up on their own. That meant that the mental damage was at least almost fixed. Now it was time to start the physical therapy…. She took a deep breath entering the room. This weekend she would bring Harry to meet their parents.

Her only real problem…would be that annoyance Edward Cullen. Her eyes flashed in anger, before a cruel joyful grim crossed her face. She shoved the feelings away and shook her head. 'He hasn't done anything yet… And Bella and I won't be the best of friends… But even I can admit that his actions will cause anger. I won't be alone in it at least. Perhaps, I can talk her into allow the Volturi to kill him?' She wondered.

* * *

Severus sighed as the last of the 'well wishers' finally left. Harry had decided to go to school this day so he had been forced to inform his patients that he would not be in. Dr. Cullen and his family had yet to return. Although if you looked around it would seem only the man himself the bronze haired boy and pixie were the ones gone. Severus knew a bit more, thanks to Luna. Such as the man would be retuning sometime Thursday evening.

While he was here, he had also informed the doctors of Alex's awakening. The Hospital had a cheerful atmosphere for the day. However, he was a bit tired of receiving well wishes and get well gifts for her. He wasn't sure how she was going to take that. But her popularity had risen because of her accident. Same as how the swan girl's had risen for running back home and leaving Chief Swan a mess. Even Severus felt bad for the man.

Shaking the thoughts form his mind Severus finished his calls to Alex's patients and moved on. He didn't actually have anything to do this day. His projects were either in a stasis period or finished and waiting for the results. He made his way through the glass doors. And blinked at the police cruiser.

"Hey, Thanos." Charlie said with a half hearted wave. Severus nodded back at the man.

Their…relationship was an odd one. It mostly had to do with the fact that Severus didn't coddle or bother him. And that Charlie was tired of people either feeling sorry for him and treating him like glass. Severus was a refreshing to be around, mainly because he was politely apathetic. While Severus enjoyed talking to someone that wasn't emotionally out of control all the time or arrogant.

Oddly enough they got along well. Severus's blunt personality countering Charlie's ruff authority. And Charlie's more compassionate social abilities countering Severus's slight tolerance for people and noise. Truthfully they used each other.

Severus was always being invited around, and used Charlie as an excuse to hang around and hide behind. And Charlie using Severus as a way to run away when people become annoying and pitying. They used each other to get away from the rest of the people their were forced around. Severus hated people in nature, and Charlie honestly wanted to be alone, or with one or two people only. Mainly Billy Black and Thanos Black.

"Charlie…" Severus said with a nod of his head. "What can I help you with this evening?" He asked calmly.

Charlie smiled sheepishly. "Nothing like usual. Billy actually invited me over. Seems the boys will be having another bon fire tonight, trying to cheer Jake up." He said leaning against his precious car.

Severus nodded with a blink. "Yes… Malia said something about it. She was planning to take Isidore down tonight, since Eneas will be working with his mother after school. However, seeing as Ileana and Balthazar have finally joined us… they might be taking them for introduction. Circe has already gone off to visit her parents. Seems their was some progress while she was out." He said walking over to talk to the man and find out what he wanted.

Charlie blinked before breaking out into a grin. "Really that's great. I'll have to meet the two new comers soon. And I'm glad their parents are doing well. I'm also relieved Circe is doing well. That was quite some scare she gave."

Severus nodded with a raised brow. "Indeed."

Charlie coughed lightly. "Anyway. Billy invited be down. He's not dragging himself down their this time, and wanted some company. You had told me you wanted to meet him, and he's said the same about you. I figured you could come with me." He said pushing off.

Severus paused for a moment considering. They might not be werewolves, but he was still twitching about going new anyone that turned into a wolf. Luna had been trying to get him to meet him. Seeing as he had removed himself from the house when he visited the once. And this way he wouldn't be alone with the man…

Sighing he shrugged. "I suppose." He agreed. He almost regretted it when Charlie grinned and slapped on the back causing him to jerk foreword. That smile reminded him too much of a pair of evil twins…

**Elsewhere said scarred but living twins sneezed.**

****

Thursday

"DAMN YOU NEO!"

The students in the lunch room all stared at Aysa with wide eyes in shock. Said girl was standing on the school lunch table and screaming at the ceiling.

"STOP MIND FUCKING ME! IT WON'T WORK! I AM THE HIGHLANDER! ME, ME, ME, ME, ME!"

Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Angela were all doubled over and laughing.

To be truthful the five had wondered when Aysa would return to normal. She had been too calm and out of it since coming to Forks. It would seem her trance had helped snap her back into the insane bitch she had been before the Final Battle.

It was with no amount of relive that she was once again screaming at the Matrix for 'messing with her android mind'.

Although Luna and Draco had yet to see the movie. It was still great to see her blaming imaginary people for her problems as a 'Cupid'.

That wasn't to say that the Alex they had gotten to know wasn't the real Alex. Alex could be just as calm, logical, and painfully manipulative. However, most times she was random, easily annoyed, loveable (only to those she liked), crazy, childish, and pure evil. Usually she was otherwise when she needed to be or a situation needed to be serious or was dangerous.

It was Thursday. Alex's First day back and Ron and Hermione's second day as students. Ron was already cursing and trying to beg Hermione to do her homework. Harry was just happy to see that being engaged hadn't change them any.

Harry was now a Junior with Hermione. While Ron and Draco where still Sophomore's. Luna was a freshman and Circe their Senior.

They were doing rather well, considering most of them hadn't done muggle school or hadn't continued while going to Hogwarts. Luckily Alex's genius and Hermione's hard work had paid off.

And as for their status in the school itself…

Mike had finally stopped jumping and looking over his shoulder. And while he never came near her he did drool over Circe form afar. Then again Jessica did the same with Draco.

Luna couldn't help but giggle every time knowing how completely useless it was for those two. They weren't even the right gender. Not that she was saying anything to those two. Alex was trying to ignore that he siblings would soon get their mates. And she couldn't see her own. Luna took great joy in knowing something the great Cupid didn't.

Jacob was slowly finding himself a place with the group. And he hadn't been moping as much about Bella leaving. As Harry had thought, he, Jacob, and Ron got along greatly. They were now the terrors of Forks, though no one knew it was them. But they had done everything but magical means.

The boy had even found a friend in Alex who had demanded he start teaching her about cars. It had always been a closely guarded secret that Alex had wanted to be a mechanic when she was younger.

Draco wasn't sure about him and scoffed, but he had admitted he loved the boy's hair. And while it confused and slightly scared Jacob, everyone knew that was the boy's way of accepting. Although Draco also had his own problems with Luna officially telling him he had a mate. For once he was unsure of himself. He was worried he would be found lacking…or unwanted. These emotions didn't do well with the blonde.

So he slept around more and was even crueler. He was steadily moving onto the more open minded boy of Forks now. Seeing as most female shad already been played with and their easy access was boring him. Even Alex had admitted most girls were a bit easy to get to. The exceptions being Bella Swan and Angela. And of course his siblings. Alex had said it was because most want to have a thrilling romance. And Draco was the bad boy foreigner. She was just thankful he had skipped Jessica. Both she and Luna had seen trouble with that one.

Hermione finding out about the Tribe was a mixed situation. She was in love with the old legends and was already putting the clues together. It would be a matter of days before she came running to them saying that they were Shifters.

And it was clear to everyone what Luna thought of him. Within moments of seeing her expression clear and those eyes light up they knew. Jacob Black was their seer's mate. However, nothing would happen until he shifted. Seems she would wait for him to imprint first.

Everyone but Jacob realized this of course. But he was fond of the bright little Sprite.

* * *

Harry, and Alex by default, had kept his promise to Dr. Cullen.

Alex had taken care of his surgeries, and was getting quite close to her maternity patients. As soon as she had gotten back from seeing her parents she had marched into the Hospital and not left until she was caught up. Because of this she had missed half the day of school on Thursday, but had arrived in time for Lunch. Luckily accidents and surgeries were rare for Forks Hospital. Most happened at Port Angelus.

It would seem that her emotions' snapping back in place wasn't only for her family. It was also for those she was getting close to, pregnant, or children. Only sweet cute children, most annoyed her with their whinny, spoiled, loud attitudes. The Reservation children were the ones she liked the best. She was picky when it came to kids. Although she herself never went there. Alex wasn't fond of large bodies of water, though she loved rain. And the beach had always annoyed her.

Harry had taken on Dr. Cullen's patients and was fast becoming a favorite face for the staff. He had already promised to work full time during the summer, unless other duties interfered.

It was now Friday and the man would be returning Sunday. He would be back on active duty on Monday morning.

And Alex's plan had worked out in school. Now no matter what, to the teachers the Black's and Evans were angels. They were the teacher's pets. The ones asked to do errands and the ones believed to do no wrong. They got away with a lot more, and the teachers were never huffy or upset about it. The students had soon learned that you didn't mess with the family. Least you became the staff's least favorite students. And that meant grade cuts, misplaced reports, and a number of bad fortune.

Forks was a welcome home to the group… However, they knew bad luck was right around the corner. The Wolves would start phasing soon. They could all smell the red haired vampire. Not to mention that the Vampires would be leaving next school year as well. And their family would be pulled between.

Harry would finish a Triad that had been waiting for him a long time.

Luna would finally gain the protector she had always needed.

Draco would finally gain the mate with a temper as dangerous as his own.

Severus would learn that using people could lead to more.

Angela would learn that there are more then humans around.

And Alex would find that she wasn't the only angry female that hated men. Nor that she was only one with a brother complex.

And Bella Swan would become a pain in their sides. A pain they would come to like and care for, but a pain non the less.

* * *

**I had planne dto take it longer, but I think this is the best place to end it. I am keeping the chapters around the time of the books. I knwo their the epiloge in Twilight, but the prom isn't important for my chacaters. My first two chapters will just be an update and take place before New Moon starts. **

**Anyway, I already have it started and I hope you all conttinue on with this story!**

**See you in the next part of my Saga, Crying New Moon.**

**-MariashaAziza.**


	9. Crying New Moon

__**Mira: The sequel has been posted! Crying New Moon! Be warned though, the chapters will be slow in coming. Every one I had done is missing half of its information and have to be redone.**


End file.
